He is My Neighbour
by kuroneko0409
Summary: "Silver is that your house?" Third floor, the door were facing each other. Silver and Gold. How their days when they were living next to each other? Gold loud and annoying as ever and Silver is an anti social person and always talked to his plants. "Yes, this is my house. Got any problem?" Preciousmetalshipping. There will be some mention of blood and violent action.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been lingering in my mind for I don't know how long then…but here it is now…well I don't own anything here except the story line only…enjoy^^**

Silver slowly waked up from his slumber. He then stretching his body and slowly walked into the shower and take a morning bath. After fully clothed he slowly walked out from his room. He looked around then walked to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

While waiting for the food to fully cooked Silver walked to the window at his living room. He slowly opened the blind and windows and let the fresh morning air filling his house. He slowly breathing in the air and releasing it. He then looked at some cactus he has planted at windows sill. He smiled.

"Good morning all my dear cactus. I wish we both got a good day today." He poked the cactus.

Silver staring at his cactus collections and smiled more. He then realized that he was cooking something and quickly goes into the kitchen. _Something smell bad is coming from kitchen._

* * *

Silver slowly ate his nearly burned breakfast while looking at small windows in his kitchen.

_I wonder about the others. It is like about five months already since our last meeting_. Silver slowly poked his breakfast.

_Blue was travelling around Kanto region. She also told me that she will come to this region after that. I hope she was okay._ He smiled softly.

_Green was busy with the gym I guess_. Silver shrugged. He never like Green since he always called Blue pesky girl.

_Red I guess he is around Kanto too and Yellow too_. He took a spoonful food and stiffened when he taste the burn food.

_About those three from Hoenn, I don't know. It is not like I know them too well after all_. He slowly sips his hot coffee.

_Crystal was busy with her work now as assistant of Professor Oak and Elm…and I also work under them too_. He sighed_. I'm glad they accepted me well although I had done something bad to them._

_Gold…I never heard him after the last meeting. I wonder how he is now_. Silver stared to his breakfast. _Where he is now? Is he staying with his mother? Or he moves out already?_

Something nudged on his trouser make Silver stopped from his thinking. It was his Weavile. Silver looked at his loyal pokemon and smiled. Weavile looked at Silver's breakfast.

"Do you want this?" Silver gestured to his foods.

Weavile nodded. Silver sighed and slowly take his plate and gave to his pokemon. Weavile happily accepted it and slowly goes away from the kitchen.

Silver slowly finished his coffee and washed the mugs. He then walked to his cactus collections and looking at it.

"I wonder if he still remembers me…" Silver quickly shaking his head and blushed a bit. "It is not like that I miss him…um?" He then looked at his windows. There was a big lorry parking in front of the flat buildings. There also workers slowly moved the furniture from the lorry into the buildings.

Silver was renting a flat at Goldenrod city since he was working at Pokemon Center there as trader advisor. With high amount of payment he earned each month he was able to pay the rent easily. Only Blue knew where he lives since she was the one who suggest the place to him.

"I wonder if there is someone moving here." Silver continued to look at the workers doing their work and he shrugged. He slowly took a water spray and tending his cactus. _If I recall the flat in front of my, had no one stayed there. May be they moving in there? Oh I guess I will get a neighbour after this. _

Silver was staying at third floor. Each floor has two units of flat and the door was facing each other.

"I hope that person never cares about others. I'm not a good person to have a nice talk after all." Silver sighed slowly and called his Weavile.

"We need to go now. The centre will be open soon."

Weavile nodded and then disappear into the poke ball. Silver kept the poke ball in his pockets.

Silver take his bunch of keys and opened the door. He slowly goes out and locked the door. When he turned around he saw the workers were coming in and out from the flat in front of Silver's.

_Now I really get a neighbour._

* * *

Silver was busy with his paper works when his poke gear was vibrating. He slowly placed the paper down and opened his poke gear. Someone was calling him.

**Crystal**

_What is she want?_ Silver shrugged and pressed the answer button.

"Hello." Silver slowly answered the call.

"Hello Silver. How are you? Busy lately?" Crystal happily asked. _It seems she was free right now._

"I'm fine thanks for asking and sometimes. Today I just need to check some forms and record it only." Silver looked at several papers he worked on.

"Good to hear then. Well did you hear about Gold?"

_Now it is getting creepy here. I just thinking about him this morning and now Crystal asked me_. Silver shrugged. "No…never heard about him after our last meeting. Why do you ask?" _Now I'm getting curious._

"He now worked at day care center and I heard that he just moving in into a flat. How about we go visit him after work?" Crystal suggested.

"I see. Do you know where he lives?" _So Crystal knows where he works._

"Yes I know…I just got his address. Well I meet you after this at center."

"I never agree to come too." Silver looked down to his laps. _She also knows where he lives too._

"Aww Silver comes on. Well you never got his news after the meeting so I think this is a good chance for us to gather again and catch each other."

Silver shrugged. _This is a good chance to meet him. I'm kind of curious about him too_. "Okay…meet you after work then." He slowly replied. _Why I change my mind so easily?_

"Alright set. See you later." Crystal cut the line.

Silver closed his poke gear and placed it on his desk. He shrugged and looked at the ceiling. _I wonder where he is live now and how his life._

* * *

Silver waited for Crystal patiently at the Pokemon Centre lobby. _She was late_. Silver was looking the time at his poke gear.

The center door opened and Crystal stepped in. She was panting slightly and quickly regained her breath. She slowly walked to the red head.

"Sorry I'm late. There is some problem occurred at the lab." Crystal smiled for an apology.

Silver nodded and slowly stands up. "Now shall we go?"

"Yes but first I want to go to department store. Well buy something for him. You know he just gets moving."

"Okay." Silver shrugged. _I need to buy a pan too. My old pan is battered enough. I need a new one._

* * *

Silver was looking at several pans at the displays. _I wonder which one is better._

"Are you finished already?" Crystal touched his shoulder.

"O-Oh…wait a moment." Silver startled and takes a medium sized pan. _I guess this is. It has medium size and not heavy too._ He then looked at Crystal. "What did you bought for him?"

Crystal showed Silver the basket of fruits. Silver shrugged. "Why fruits?"

"Well fruits are good to us. It will give vitamins and some of carbohydrates to our body beside we can make juice from it and you know-"

"Stop Crystal. Enough with the information, I get it." _No wonder Gold called her super serious girl. She always serious when explain something._

"O-Okay…what do you bought for him? Is that pan?"

"No this is mine…for him…I guess this?" Silver quickly fetch a small knife that used to peel the fruits which is displayed together with the pans.

Crystal shrugged and laughed softly. "You are so practical Silver."

"Well you bought him fruits so I guess he will need this later?" _I just grab this because it was near. Well better than nothing._

"I guess so. Let's go and pay. We are kind of late now." Crystal slowly walked to the cashier while still chuckling softly. Silver followed her.

* * *

Crystal opened her poke gear and searching for something. Silver was looking around and at the sky. _It was getting dark already._

"I found his address. Now let's go." Crystal started walk away from department store entrance. Silver slowly followed her.

"I wonder what kind of flat he is staying now." Crystal started a conversation.

Silver shrugged. "I don't know." He looked around. _This is kind of my way back to home after work._ He started to feel uneasy.

"That's why now we go and visit him so we can know what kind of place he got." Crystal glanced at Silver. He just nodded slowly and looking around. _I wonder if he-_

"We are here."

Crystal looked at building and address. She smiled. Silver slowly looked at the building and froze. _This is where my house is. There is no way Gold was the one who just moving in this morning._

"Now let's go in. He stays at third floor from his address." Crystal confirmed the address and slowly goes in to the building.

Silver was slowly looked at the ground and gasping some air. _What should I do now?_

"Hurry up Silver."

He just shrugged and goes inside the building.

* * *

The door slowly opened after Crystal knocked it. It was Gold who opened the door. He grinned and gesture them to come in. Silver awkwardly walked in and looking around. _This is like my house except it has opposite design and it is fully furnished too_. Crystal already went exploring the flat.

"Hey."

"Uh?" Silver looked at the voice. It was Gold and he was smiling as usual.

"Long time no see."

"Yeah." Silver nodded slowly.

"How are you?" Gold looked away and asked.

"Fine." Silver looked to his feet.

"Good to hear that." Gold smiled.

"Stop it you two. It just like watching some kind of awkward meeting between a new couple." Crystal stated and gave the basket of fruits to Gold. "This is from me." Gold happily accepted it.

Silver was looking away blushed slightly. _What is she talking about? We are just asking…whatever. I should give this to Gold_. Silver slowly pulled out the fruit peeling knife and gave to him. "This is from me."

Gold blinked and accept the knife. "Thanks you guys and Silver what a nice knife…how can I used it?" He laughed while observing the knife.

"Just peel the fruit using it. I mean fruit like apples." Silver huffed and slowly sat down on the couch. He placed this shopping bed beside the couch. Crystal also sat down beside Silver.

"Aww…don't be so grumpy already. I just asked." Gold smirked.

"Whatever." Silver crossed his arm and looked away.

"Well let me prepared some tea. Just wait there." Gold slowly walked into his kitchen.

"Oh let me help you." Crystal followed him.

"You don't believe in me right?"

"I just to make sure you don't put the salt in."

Silver was alone in Gold's living rooms. He looked around and found a stereo set. _Great just great_. He groaned softly.

"What's wrong Silver?" Crystal placed the cups and poured the hot tea. She offered one to Silver and he accepted it.

"N-Nothing."

Gold also approaching them and placed a plate of already cut fruits on the table. Silver eyed the fruits and found there is no skin left on the apples. "So you know how to use it."

"Hehehe…it was Crystal. I just made the tea." Gold slowly sat down on another couch beside the one Silver and Crystal sat.

"This is a nice house."

"Yeah and the rent is also acceptable."

"I looked that it also fully furnished too."

Gold and Crystal were talking about the house and Gold working place. Silver shrugged while listening to them and slowly sipped the tea.

"Hey, what about your neighbor? I see that there is another door opposite to yours." Crystal suddenly asked.

Silver spurted the tea and coughed several times. Crystal quickly rubbing his back.

"Are you okay?" Gold quickly asked.

Silver coughed one more and slowly relaxed. "I'm o-okay. Can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure." Gold quickly goes into the kitchen and come back with a glass of water. He handed the glass to Silver.

Silver slowly drink the plain water and shrugged. "Sorry for the mess. I will clean it later."

"No it's okay. Oh about my neighbor…I don't see anyone came out or in from there. So I don't know." Gold explained.

Silver quietly sipped the water and nodded. _Of course because he just sat beside you now and he got works to do. So I do not stay at home during day. Only weekend I just stay in there but mostly I just go out training._

Crystal also nodded and took a sip of the tea. Gold then looked at the red head. "What about you Silver? What are you doing now? And where do you stay?" Silver stiffened at the question.

"…I worked at Goldenrod Pokemon Center."

"I see and where do you stay?" Gold asked again his second question.

"…it doesn't matter." Silver looked at the glass.

"Aww…just tell us already. May be we can visit you later." Gold pouted. Crystal nodded.

"…I don't want to." Silver glared to Gold.

"Um…Gold I think I need to go now. It is getting late." Crystal looked at her poke gear and slowly stands up. Gold also stands up from the couch. Silver still remain motionless. He is still having the glass in his hands.

"I will send you."

"Nah it's okay. Well good luck Gold for living by your own now. Bye and see you guys later." Crystal opened the door and walked out. She then closed the door slowly.

Gold slowly sat down and relaxed in to the couch.

Silver takes another sip of water and placed the glass on the table.

"I think I should go too."

"Aww…not you too?"

"I need rest too. Well see you later." Silver slowly grab his shopping bag and walked to the door.

"What is in that bag?"

"Pan."

"Pan?"

"I'm cooking for my food so what?" Silver glared to Gold.

"You should invite me sometime…to have your cook." Gold grinned.

"…may be later…and I'm sorry for the mess." Silver shrugged. _How I can invite him? He will know where I'm staying and that we are neighbor._

"I told you already it is okay."

"I better go now."

"I send you."

"No it's okay beside you need to do the cleaning."

Gold shrugged. "Yeah right…well see you later then."

Silver nodded and slowly walked out from Gold's door and closed it.

Silver slowly pulled out his set of keys from his jacket pocket and search the key which can unlock his door. His hands were struggling to find the key. _I must fast. I hope that he never come out from his door now._

Suddenly he heard Gold's door was opened and a plastic bag was fallen from a hand. _No!_

"Silver?"

Silver's keys also dropped down on the floor.

_Crap!_

_Oh my dear cactus, I got a really good day today._

**Well that's for now.^^**

**Review? Flame? Anything?... I will accept everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kind of busy now well do some stuff like baking the cookies…well here new chapter and I don't own anything except the storyline only…enjoy^^**

"Silver?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Is that your house?"

Silver was crouching down and picked up his keys. He then looked at Gold but quickly turned away.

"Yes this is my house. Got any problem?" Silver slowly stands up and opened his doors. He quickly goes in and closing the door. He then leaning at the door and slowly sliding down sat on the floor. His house was dark since there is no light was turned on. He sighed slowly. _He knows now._

* * *

Gold was still standing at his opened doors. He slowly grinned. "I got no problem and now you can invite me anytime to eat your cooking."

* * *

Silver slowly grasped his face and sighed heavily. _He already knows now. I should face this as well_. He slowly stands up and walked to his windows where his cactus collections were.

"How you guys today? I hope there is nothing bad happen when I'm not at home." Silver smiled while at the same time he slowly closed the windows. He also lowered the blind. After that he switched on the light. The house looked lively with the light switched on. Silver walked into his room and stepped into the shower and took bath after all day long out from his home.

* * *

Gold was watching the television when he started to feel hungry. "I wonder what I had in the fridge. I'm kind of hungry now." He goes into the kitchen and opened the fridge but found nothing except the fruits from Crystal.

He slowly scratched his head. "I think I need to go out and buy something…wait a moment…"

"_I'm cooking for my food so what?"_

Gold grinned.

* * *

Silver was cooking his dinners when he heard knock on his door_. Who is coming at this hour? It is kind of late I think…except that person…I got a bad feeling_. Silver huffed and shrugged.

Silver slowly opened his door and found Gold grinning at him.

"What do you want?" Silver asked while looking at Gold with no emotions.

"I'm hungry."

"So what?"

"And I smell something good from here."

"…"

"So…"

"…"

"Please Silver…I'm kind of hungry and I don't know where to buy the food at night like this." Gold clasped his hands and stared at Silver with his big golden eyes.

Silver startled at first and then looked away. _Damn it even after five months I still can't get away from his puppy eyes. This is so annoying but it is kind of cute too…wait…what I'm thinking now?_ "…" Silver sighed and using his hands to covering the blush formed on his face. "Come in." He slowly opened his door wider to let Gold came in.

Gold happily walked in and looked around Silver's home. _He has less furniture than I thought. He just got a set of sofa and television only._ Gold's eyes slowly looked at the windows. _There a lot of cactus. He is collecting that?_

"Don't just standing there like idiot." Silver stated after closing the door and walked to his kitchen. Gold followed him.

"Hey Silver, how long already you stay here?" Gold was still wandering around the living room.

"Five months." Silver walked in to his kitchen.

"I see." Gold gaze lowered to the floor. He smiled sadly.

* * *

Silver was stirring the fried rice in his new pan. Gold looked around the kitchen. _There is lot of utensils and others raw materials. I wonder what he got in his fridge. He is really cooking for his food. I'm glad I stayed beside his house and followed her arrangement. I should thank her later._

"Stop staring at my kitchen." Silver already served the fried rice on the table. He also served Gold shares.

Gold shrugged and grinned. Silver slowly sighed and then sat down. He then looked at Gold. Gold smiled and sat in front of Silver where the food was served. He then stared at the fried rice in the plate in front of him. The rice was too red in color and smells weird. _I wonder if he throws in the red water color to this rice._

"…just eat it. That is the only thing I can manage for tonight." Silver slowly ate his rice but at the same time he peeked at the raven haired in front of him.

Gold slowly took the spoon and scoop the fried rice. _This rice looked weird and I wonder what kind of taste is it_. He then looked at Silver but stiffened when saw Silver was staring at him with a curious expression. _Why he is staring at me like that?_ He then realized that he was holding the spoon with rice but not eating it. He grinned and slowly ate it but Silver still stared to him except the expression changed from curious to worry. Gold was munching the food slowly and swallowing it. He then looked at Silver and smiled.

"This is good!" Gold continued eating. He was really hungry.

Silver sighed and smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Gold nodded and grinned at Silver. "Why did you say like that? Worried that I will not like it?" He taunted.

"N-No…I just…" Silver was looking away thinking. _What should I say?_ He then looked at Gold but quickly looked away when he realized Gold also looked at him too. "May be you are too picky with the food?" He slowly stated with a little blush forming on his cheeks. _This is so embarrassing!_

Gold was covering his mouth with his hand and chuckled slowly but burst into laugh within a second. Silver frowned.

"What so funny about that?"

"I'm not a picky eater…it just…nothing." Gold slowly regained him self and took the spoon. "We should eat while it still hot." He grinned again. _He just too cute when acting like that! And I can't say it out loud. He might kill me after that._

Silver shrugged. _How I miss that grin so much. I wonder what he is doing during last five months._

"Um…Gold?" Silver looked at his plate.

"Yes?" Gold continued eating. _Silver never started a conversation unless he got something to ask or know. I hope he doesn't ask about that._

"What are you doing past five months? I'm just asking…" Silver slowly looked at Gold.

Gold stiffened and slowly placing the spoon on the table_. He really asked it. What should I do? I must distract him with something else._

"I'm…doing something…stuffs…" Gold slowly replied, looked at Silver and then at his plates. "You barely eat your food are you okay?" _Nice one. I hope he takes it._

"…" Silver looked at his plate. There still lot of rice. _He tries to distract me. He must hiding something from me. May be I should ask him later? He looks uncomfortable after I asked the question._

"Hey Silver, are you okay?" Gold looked at the red head curiously. "You are staring at your plate."

"Don't try to distract me." Silver glared at Gold.

"W-What?"

"If you don't want to tell me then it is fine." Silver huffed and looked away. "I'm just asking after all." Silver closed his eyes and nodded. _But I'm still curious. Why I become like this? Is it the fact Gold was hiding something from me?_

Gold observed his red haired friend. _He must thinking about it. I want to tell him but not now. _He sighed.

"Silver it is not like that. I will tell you later about it right now I just want to eat. Your cooking is just too good. I can't get enough." Gold grinned and took the spoon again.

Silver looked at Gold and quickly turned away blushing. _Why must he grin like that? He just making me feels so…secure and happy._

* * *

Gold offered him self to washing the dishes and let Silver rest since he already cooked for them.

"Don't you dare to break any plate. It was hard to find that design." Silver glared to Gold hoping he take his seriousness about the plates.

"Yeah don't worry about these plates. I will take care of it well. You just go rest or watching anything." Gold hushed Silver out from the kitchen.

Silver reluctantly walked to his living room and reached the windows where his cactus collections were.

"He is hiding something from me." Silver was smiled sadly to his cactus and slowly poking them. "It is not like that I care so much about him but it just making me curious." He quickly shook his head. _He told that he will tell me later about it so I just need to wait right? _He then looked at his sofa. _That's look inviting._

* * *

Gold slowly walked out from Silver's kitchen and found Silver at his sofa already sleeping. Gold smiled and slowly approaching his sleeping friend. He slowly crouched and then poking Silver's cheek. No reaction and any movement. Gold sighed. _He must be really tired and I bet he surprised so much to know that I was his newly neighbour._

Gold chuckled softly to avoid Silver from getting up from his slumber. _I should get him to his room._ He slowly slipped his hand under sleeping Silver and raising him. He carried Silver in bridal style to Silver's room. _He is not as heavy as I thought_. On the way to the room Gold observing his friend faces. _He looks so peaceful when sleeping and it is kind of cute too. When he is glaring too he is still cute. _Gold smiled.

He slowly placed down Silver on the bed and covered him with blanket. He looks like a child when sleep. Gold slowly sat down at edge of Silver's bed and yawned. I bet I'm tired too. He then looked at Silver and slowly grasp his cheeks. He then rubs Silver's cheeks with his thumbs slowly.

"I wish I can tell you everything now but I'm afraid that you will reject me. Please wait till I gain enough courage to tell you one day." Gold slowly closed his eyes and planted a kiss at Silver's forehead.

**Kind of short but well…hope you guys enjoyed it…^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick update…well I will be busy for several days after this…may be the update will taking a longer time too…whatever it is I'm did not own anything here except the story line only…well enjoy^^**

Silver slowly opened his eyes. He then using his hand to cover his faces from the light morning sunlight that peering through the windows in his room. _I forgot to close the blind at my room._ Silver's eyes snapped open. _I'm in my room but how? If I recall back I was lying on my sofa and sleep there I guess_. He then tried to move from his bed but his leg was stuck with something heavy. His eyes then darted to figure beside him. Gold was lying on his bed sleeping peacefully with some drools coming out from his mouth. Apparently he placed both of his legs above Silver's.

Silver immediately yanked his feet from Gold's weight and jumped from his bed.

"Wake up you sleepy head! What are you doing here?" Silver yelled and kicked Gold's side.

Gold groaned and rubbing his side. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the angry and blushing red head. Silver was panted heavily while looking away. Gold grinned sleepily.

"Good morning Silver."

"Don't good morning me. Now tell me how I'm here…wait don't answer that." Silver was rubbing his forehead. _I don't think I would like to know how he gets me here._ "Tell me why you are here and sleeping beside me!" Silver quickly looked away blushing but recovered quickly.

Gold blinked and slowly sat on the bed. He then stretching his arms and neck and looked at Silver after finished with the stretching. "You were sleeping at sofa and I bring you here…bridal style" Gold grinned and Silver eyes widen.

"What?" Silver blushed madly and quickly looked away from Gold gaze.

"I just want to go home after that but I can't let your door unlocked. Well you sleep already…and I kind of sleepy too so I help my self and here we are." Gold finished with his explanations and looked at Silver.

Silver was breathing heavily and still blushing but he covered it with his hands. He then glared to Gold. "You should wake up me then." He stated.

Gold shrugged. "You might kill me after that well disturbing your beauty sleep." He then grinned again. He fully wakes up now.

"W-What? Whatever just go back to your home already." Silver sighed and walked out from his room. Gold followed him.

Silver opened his door and let Gold out from his house. Gold looked at Silver.

"Thanks for the food and bed too. It is comfy you know." Gold walked to his door unlocked it and go in to his house.

Silver sighed again and closed his door. He quickly goes back to his room and shower started his routine.

* * *

Silver was having his breakfast when there was knock on his doors. He closed his eyes and sighed. _It must he again. What he want this time._ Silver groaned and walked to his door.

Silver opened his door and found Gold in front of him. He was shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"What do you want?" Silver started.

"Can I borrow your pan?"

"Huh?"

"Can I?"

"What do you want to do with it?" Silver asked curiously.

"Cooking obviously." Gold casually stated.

"Y-Yeah right…let me get it." Silver quickly goes to his kitchen and retrieve his pan. _What kind of question I asked to him? That was so stupid!_

* * *

Silver was helping Nurse Joy with her work since he got no one need his consultation today. He then looked at his poke gear. It was almost noon already. It was nearing the lunch time. Silver sat down on his chairs. _What I want to eat for lunch today?_ He started to thinking about the food around the city.

* * *

Crystal was facing Gold at a family restaurant in Goldenrod city. She and Gold was having lunch together and they were waiting for their food to arrive.

"So Gold you tell me that Silver is asking you about that. Then you manage to avoid it." Crystal sighed. "How long you want to keep it Gold? He deserves to know too. He is your best friend!"

Crystal quickly smiled to the waitress that brings their food to their table and quickly faced Gold back after the waitress gone. Her smile was vanished within a seconds.

"He cares about you. He may do not asked it but I know from his action he is worried about you during the whole five months." Crystal took the spoon and stirring the soup. Crystal ordered vegetable soup for her lunch.

Gold shrugged. "I don't know how to start it. It is kind of weird if I just tell him that I'm almost died because of him." He was playing with the straw in his glass. He was takes a fruit drinks only for his lunch. Since he was already eaten his lunch box he made. "One day I will tell him." He looked at Crystal with a firm gaze.

Crystal sighed. "Do what you want Gold. We all already help you with everything by making him busy and let him forget about you for a moment but now it was your time to face him." Crystal smiled softly. "We are still here if anything happens and I believe he will accept it." She patted Gold hands on the table.

"Thanks Crys." Gold smiled back.

"So how was your first day stay alone?" Crystal casually asked while taking her soup.

Gold almost chocked on his drinks but manage to control it. "It was fine. I kind miss of my mom but I feel good when I manage to live by my own." He grinned to blue haired girl in front of him. _I can't tell her that I have dinner at Silver's house and sleep together and she will yell to me if she knows that I carried Silver to his room and that he kicked me too. Oh she doesn't know that Silver was my neighbour. It is better if I just shut up about it now._

"Nice to hear that and I hope you remember your condition. Please don't strain too much and do not lift anything heavy. You are still recovering." Crystal stated and looked at Gold warily.

Gold shrugged and nodded. "I know about that don't worry _mom_." _Crap she just said it right to my face about it. Better I just stay silence about yesterday._ He quickly took his drink to covers his nervousness.

"Wow I'm finished. Today soup was good." Crystal pushed the empty bowl to her side and took her drinks.

* * *

Silver was wandering around the city to find place to have lunch. He then stopped from the walked when he found a family restaurant nearby. He looked at the windows and found Gold and Crystal there. They were talking and laughing sometimes. Silver slowly grasp his jacket. _Are they dating each other?_ Silver quickly shook his head. _Why I should feel like this? My heart feels hurt. It is weird. I never like Crystal but Gold…No. I don't like him either. But why?_

Silver walked away from the restaurant and goes back to his work place. He lost his appetite already.

* * *

"I think I just saw Silver." Crystal stated while looking at the restaurant windows.

"Really?" Gold also turned to the windows.

"He left already." Crystal finished her drinks and relaxed. "I wonder if he saw us here."

"He must think something weird when saw us." Gold shrugged.

"…May be…but we don't have anything beside you love him right? Worried?" Crystal grinned.

Gold quickly looked away blushing. "D-Don't say it out loud."

"Did you confess to him yesterday?"

"N-No…I don't think it was suitable with he started to think about past five months things." Gold looked at his laps and sighed. _Beside we just know that we were living next to each other and I don't want to ruin anything now._

Crystal called the waitress and pays her lunch and Gold fruit juice. After the waitress gone she slowly stands up and looked at Gold. "Well lunch time almost over. I should go back to the lab now."

"Be careful on your way back and say hello to Professor Elm." Gold also stands up and walked out from the restaurant. Crystal was following behind him.

"You should be careful more. Well see you later." Crystal jogged to the lab back.

Gold just nodded and walked to the Day Care center where he worked. On his way back he still think about certain red head. _I hope he is okay and not have any weird idea about me and Crys._

* * *

Silver cleaned his desk and slowly pushed his chair under it. He then walked out from the office at the back of the center and nodded to Nurse Joy when he passed her. Nurse Joy smiled to him while the Chansey waving her hands to the red head. Silver smiled softly and waved back to Chansey. He goes out from the center. There was cold air brushing to him when he stepped out from the center. _I wonder it will be raining tonight._

Silver slowly walked home but he stopped at the middle when he heard his stomach grumbling asking for food. He sighed. _I skipped my lunch and now I'm totally hungry. I should go back fast and cooked something before I die from starvation._ He quickly walked to his flat.

* * *

Silver stared at his door. There was a small sticky note on his door.

**Come and have dinner at my place. I made a lot of food so we can share together.**

**Gold**

Silver pulled the sticky notes and goes into his house after unlocking the door. _I think I will go to his house after shower. I don't have any energy left to cook something beside he borrows my pan and I want to check on something too._

* * *

Gold quickly walked to his door and opening it when there was a knock. Silver was standing in front of him. _He looks pale_. Gold quickly let Silver in and closed the door.

"How are you today?" Gold started the conversation.

"Fine." Silver sat on the couch and relaxed.

"Well the food will be ready in few minutes more I will call you when it is ready." Gold quickly disappeared into his kitchen.

"Okay." Silver buried himself into the couch. _This couch was so comfy. I think I'm gonna take some sleep first._ He yawned and closed his eyes.

* * *

Silver was wandering around the forest aimlessly when he heard someone was calling for him.

"Silver."

Silver turned around but found nothing.

"Hey Silver."

He started to feel scared with the voice. He quickly run away but suddenly stopped when there was a hand was holding his arms. He looked at owner hands and hugged the person immediately. It was Gold.

"Hey Silver wake up!"

Silver's eyes snapped open and found he was hugging Gold and he was at his friend house not in the unknown forest from his dream. He quickly released Gold and looked away blushing. _W-What I'm doing?_

Gold also blushing but quickly recovered. He then looked at Silver worriedly. "Hey are you okay?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine. Sorry for hugging you earlier." Silver relaxed. "Stupid dream." He spoke more to him self.

"Well the food is ready now. I think you want to wash your face first." Gold chuckled softly.

Silver huffed and walked to the kitchen with Gold following behind. Still too sleepy Silver nearly stumbled on some box when walking to kitchen. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact with floor and boxes but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and found Gold was holding his waist.

"Be careful." Gold slowly released Silver and let the red head sat on the floor.

"T-Thanks…"Silver softly replied.

Gold slowly crouched down beside Silver. He looked at the red head. "Are you okay?"

Silver still stared at the floor. He nodded slowly and turned to Gold. He quickly grabbing Gold and hug him.

"I miss you."

"Silver…" Gold just replied the hug back.

"I really…really miss you even though you are annoying as hell." Silver closed his eyes. "I'm glad when I see you again yesterday and today. I thought it was just a dream but it is true. I'm hugging you right now. You are real." Silver tighten his hug.

Gold lowered his gaze to Silver's back.

_I'm sorry._

_For making you worried sick and missed me._

**So how this?...it is kind of hurt to meet back your best friend after long time without getting any news…may be five months wasn't long enough…but they got a deep relationship after all…I think?**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait…I'm kind of busy well making some experiments on cookies and playing with the oven too…it was hot but worth for the cookies…well as usual I don't own anything here except the storyline only…sorry this chapter kind of boring I guess but I tried my best already…whatever it is enjoy^^**

Silver looked at the plate in front of him. There was a perfect omelet on it. Gold was looked at him with weird expression. Silver sighed and slowly took the spoon beside the plate. He then scooped the omelet. _This is soft_. Silver thought and slowly raise the spoon with pieces of omelet in it. He ate it after peeked at Gold. _I wonder how the taste is. I never had his cooking before and I thought he made a failed dish but this is looks so perfect. Far from my imagination before this._

After munching the food and swallowing it, Silver smiled. "This is very good." _Better than mine._ He softly stated and scooped another spoonful.

Gold grinned and started to eat too. "I'm glad you like it. Well I never cooked for someone else except for my mother only. You are the first person other than her tasted my cooking." He shyly looked down to his plates.

"I see…Gold…actually I thought you were a bad cook before sorry." Silver lowered his head.

"It's okay. Well I learned a lot from my mother after the ac…" Gold stopped immediately and covering his mouth using his hand. _I almost spill it out._

Silver looked at his friend. Gold was quite all of sudden. _I wonder what he wants to say. He did not finish with his sentence._

"After what Gold?" Silver slowly asked.

"Uh…after I realized that I need to eat something healthy. I mean something cooked from home. My mom teaches me everyday and now I'm able to cook my self." Gold chuckled softly.

Silver shrugged. "Good for you." _He is hiding something again._

Silver and Gold became quiet. They ate slowly and peeking to each other time by time. Silver was remain stoic and continued eating but Gold started to felt uncomfortable with the situation.

"Um…Silver actually I found you outside from the restaurant this afternoon." Gold started. He looked at the red head carefully. "It wasn't me detect you. Crystal mentions it first but you left already."

Silver looked at his plate. He already ate almost half of the omelet. "I'm just wandering around that area." _Yeah…just wandering around_. Silver nodded from his thought.

Gold wasn't convinced with Silver response. _He must think there is something between me and Crystal. Silver I know wasn't wandering around aimlessly. How I can make him to speak his thought out._

"Did you guys dating each other?" Silver asked suddenly.

"What? No way. I don't want to have someone so serious like her to be my lover." Gold replied. _Wow he just asked it by himself. _"I like someone else." He continued and looked away.

"I see." That's the only reply from the red head. He was still eating his omelet. He munched slowly and sighed inwardly. _So they did not have any relationship and he like someone else. I wonder who._

_Just I see only? That was unexpected._ Gold smiled. "What about you? Do you have someone special? What about Blue? You always hang out together."

Silver placed the spoon into the empty plate. He already finished the food. "No. I don't have time to think something like that. Blue is my sister." He looked at the windows behind Gold.

"Really?" Gold smirked. _My, he is still single!_

"Yes. Why do you care so much?" Silver glared.

"Nothing just curious." Gold also placed his spoon in the plate. He did not finish his food. There were still almost half in his plate. Silver eyed the food and to Gold.

"You did not finish your food." Silver stated while still looking at the plate.

"I'm full already. Don't worry I will eat this later." Gold walked to his cupboard in the kitchen and pulled out one drawer taking something from it. It was food wrapper. He then wrapped his plate and kept it in the fridge.

Silver was still at his place observing Gold. _This is weird. He usually managed to finish everything before. Not to mention but he also eat something like there is no tomorrow. But today he is weird._ Silver stands up and bring his plates to the sink and washed it. Gold protest it at first but with Silver's death glare make he just shrug it off.

* * *

They were at living room watching the movie. Silver was barely focused to the television screen and yawning sometimes. Gold sometimes peeked at the red head when he heard any sound from him.

"Sleepy already?" Gold stated while his gaze was on television.

"Yeah…" Silver rubbing his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"You sleep so easily after dinner. Just like yesterday." Gold looked at his friend.

"I was tired." Silver mumbled_. And this couch was too soft. I feel like to sleep anytime soon._

"Too much work?" Gold asked.

Silver already half lidded. He just nodded slowly replying Gold's question. Gold smiled when watching his almost sleep friend. _He looks cute like that. I wish I can hug him now. Not now he might think I'm a weirdo if I suddenly hugged him._

"Hey Silver…" Gold took a peek. Silver was nodded slowly. He was fighting with his drowsiness.

"Do you remember? Every weekend you always come and stay at my house."

Silver hummed. _I always come…because only that way I can see you each week._

"Watching your favorite program…what was that name again?" Gold turned to the screen.

"Proteam omega…" Silver replied with a yawn. He already closed his eyes. _Why I stopped come to your house?_

"Yeah that…" Gold nodded and smiled. "What so special about it I wonder. You watched it with full attention."

"I like it." Silver replied slowly. He already became comfortable with the couch and curled on it. He closed his eyes.

Gold continued watching the movie and peeked at the red head. He stiffened when saw Silver already asleep comfortably. _I guess I got a company tonight._ Gold sighed and smiled. He then goes to his room retrieved a blanked. He then sat beside the sleeping red head and covering them both with the blanket. Silver moved a bit but never woke up. Gold slowly snuggled beside him and closed his eyes. The movie was still playing on the television.

* * *

Silver groggily woke up. He slowly rubbing his eyes and looked around. Apparently he wasn't in his room either his house. There was a blanket was covering him. He removed the blanket and stretching his body. _I sleep here through the night until morning. My necks feel stiff. Why he just let me sleep here? He should wake me up. It is not my house was far away. I wonder where he is now_. Silver looked around but found no sign of raven haired guy in the living room. Suddenly he smells something being cooked in the kitchen.

* * *

Silver was stopped at kitchen entrance and looked at Gold who was cooking something in a pan. He was reading something while turning the pancake around. Silver shrugged. _May be that was the recipes?_

Silver was still staring at Gold. _He is sure changed a lot since our last meeting. I wonder what is the thing had changed him. He also hiding something from me I think._

Gold placed the fully cooked pancakes on an empty plate. He then realized Silver was standing at the kitchen entrance. _He looks like thinking something._

"Hey Silver, good morning. Do you want some?" Gold gestured his hand to the plate with pancakes.

"Morning. No thanks I'm going back. Thanks for food yesterday and…your couch too." Silver walked away from the kitchen. Gold followed the red head to the door and saw his friend already going out from his house.

"Silver." Gold called.

Silver stopped in front of his door. "Yes?" He already pulled out his keys from his jacket pocket.

"Do you free after work?"

Silver blinked and looked down to his feet_. I don't think I have anything to do after work today. Well tomorrow is weekend so I can rest as much as I can._

"Yes, I'm free why?"

"Nothing just asking." Gold slowly closed his door. Silver stared at his friend doors. _That was weird. _He shrugged and goes into his house after unlocking the door.

* * *

Silver was standing in front of flower shop. He smiled and grasping his jacket. _Another pot of cactus to be in my collection. _He walked into the shop and go straight at cactus section at the corner of the shop. Silver stared at the cactuses there.

Meanwhile Gold was wandering around the city after finished with his work. _I wonder what Silver is doing right now. He told that he was free after work. _Gold slowly pulled his sleeves up and looked at the scars. He sighed. _I need to go to doctor tomorrow. It just likes a routine already. I wonder when I will fully recover from this._ After pulling back his sleeves down, he walked to his house.

* * *

Silver was tending his newly added collection when he heard some noise from the wall. It was from the stereo. Silver sighed and continued with his work.

"Should I stay silence and let he do what he like or I just go and tell him to lower down the voice?" Silver looked at his cactus collection softly and sighed again.

"I think I should ignore him for now…I guess." Silver shrugged and started to poke the cactus. He winced a little when he poked too hard. The thorn at the cactus was quite sharp.

"Back then…why I worried about him with Crystal? They don't have anything…but" Silver stopped from his previous activity and looked at the green thorny plants. "He like someone else…somehow I feel weird…" He slowly touched his chest.

Silver took a deep breath and released it. He smiled to his collections. "Take a much sun you guys needed. I will come back when it getting dark later." He walked away and sat on his sofa. The noise from Gold's stereo did not have sign of stopping any soon. Silver hugged his knees and rested his head on it. "I wonder when he will switch off that stereo thing." He grunted softly.

Silver looked at his television in front of him. It doesn't turning on so the screen was like a black abyss calling someone to get in. _I don't get it. Why Gold bring up about I'm coming to his house every weekend yesterday? Why I stopped from coming to his home I wonder? _

Silver was still staring at his television. The loud music can be heard from the wall. He sighed. _I was too busy to come to his house back then. Since I got this work from Professor Elm I became too busy even weekend at the first month I worked. How come there are so many people want to trade their pokemon?_

Silver nodded at the memories and grasped his sleeves when the loud music becoming louder. He then looked at his windows where his cactus collections were. The sky looked in orange color indicate that it was late evening already. _But I do remember I came to his house after the first month I worked but he was not at his house neither his mom too and after that I stopped from coming to his house._

Silver tighten his hug and buried his head on his knees. He also was covering both ears using his shoulder_. I really miss that time. I miss his smile and laugh but now…_

Suddenly he was standing up from his previous state. "Now I had enough! He is just so annoying now!" Silver grasped a poke ball containing his weavile and released it.

"Take care of home. I wanna go somewhere."

Weavile nodded obediently while Silver walked out angrily from his house and go to his neighbour doors. He knocked the door.

The door was opened by Gold with his famous grin. Silver grasped his own hand slowly and forming a knuckle. _I really wish I could punch his stupid happy face right now but why I can't move my hand to him?_

Gold was still grinned comfortably leaning at his door frames. "What's wrong Silver?"

"I need my pan back."

_Why?_

**This is kind of complex with Gold's secrets and Silver confused feelings…well I stopped here for now…reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5- Memories part 1

**Another chapter yeay!...Well I don't own anything here except the storyline only…enjoy^^**

Memories part 1

Eight months ago.

Silver was shuffling his feet uncomfortably in front of Gold's house. Gold was staying with his mother after the event with Arceus and other three legendaries. He slowly moved his hand to knock the door but dropped it suddenly. He sighed. _Why I came here?_ He looked at his left hand. He was holding a full bag of berries. It was from Blue. She just coming back from Hoenn and bring back a lot of berries. _I need to give him this._

"What are you waiting for? Just knock it will ya. My mother doesn't eat people you know."

Silver stiffened and looked at his back. Gold was standing behind him grinning as usual.

"Gold…here." Silver shoved the bag into the raven haired. "It was from Blue. She gave it to everyone and that was your share."

"I see…say thanks to her will you." Gold observed the bag content. He smiled happily and looked at the red head. "Let's come in." He walked to his door and opened it.

"I should go now."

"Don't be a shy person now beside my mom insists me to bring you to see her and now you are here." Gold was smiling.

"I…I…I should go back…" Silver struggled with his word and looked away. _That was same like my last sentence to him and why I'm struggling like this?_

"Come on…" Gold was grabbing Silver's arm and cling his arm with Silver's.

Silver shrugged and sighed. He was inside Gold's house. Gold was already gone to somewhere in his house leaving Silver alone at the living room. Silver looked around the living room and found several picture frames on the wall. Most of the frame containing Gold pictures with his mother. _I wonder who his father is._ Silver gaze changed from the picture frame onto television screen. The television was on and Silver slowly approaching it. _This is…_ He sat down in front of it and hugging his knees. _Finally, I can watch it._

"He is here mom." Gold was walking out from the kitchen with his mother tagging along behind.

Gold looking around the living room searching the red head but found nothing. Suddenly he felt someone was tapping his shoulder. It was his mother and she was gesturing her hand to the television. Silver was watching the television with full attention. Gold smiled and shrugged. _I thought you ran away already._

Gold approached Silver and sat beside him. "Hey." He nudged Silver's arm using his elbows. Silver remain motionless neither answering Gold.

Gold tried to do something else but stopped when he felt a hand touched his extending arm to the red head. It was his mother again. She was smiling. "Don't bug him. Just let he watched it until finished." Gold shrugged at his mother words and retrieved his arm back. He looked at Silver. _He just too immersed with the television. I wonder what the program was playing right now making him like this_. Gold looked at the screen and stiffened. _Proteam omega? No wonder he like this._

* * *

Silver was blushing madly and looked down to his feet. Gold's mother was chuckled softly and patted Silver's shoulder. "It's okay dear. You do nothing wrong."

"Aww is our Silver blushing?" Gold smirked and laughed but stopped when his mother smack his back with her hand. "Mom…why you do that?" He whined and rubbing his back.

"Sorry my hand was slipped." She smirked to her son and turned to Silver. He was no longer blushing and looked at the mother and son with amusement. Gold's mother smiled and patted Silver shoulder. "I'm glad finally I met you properly. My son always talked about you."

Silver looked at Gold. Gold was looking away whistling. There was a faint blush on the raven cheeks.

"I already met your sister and now I met you. I'm glad that my son had a good friends like you guys."

"Blue came here too?" Silver looked at Gold's mother.

"No…I met her at Goldenrod department store while shopping." Gold mother was smiled when she talked about Blue. "That girl was so nice and very energetic." Silver shrugged. _I wonder what they talked about. I bet it was about shopping the clothes and accessories._

Suddenly Silver was pulled into a hug. "I'm glad I met you Silver. Gold never bring any friend of his to come over here. You are the first one." Gold's mother talked softly and streaking Silver's hairs.

Silver slowly turned his face and looked at Gold frantically. _Help me!_ Silver mouthed. Gold just shrugged and chuckled. He then walked to his mother and patted her shoulders.

"Sorry…I'm just carried away. Well you are his first friend being here." Gold's mother released Silver. "I'm just too excited."

"You always excited over something mom." Gold chuckled.

"And you always excited when talked about Silver." His mother replied back.

"M-Mom don't tell him that." Gold pouted and blushed. He then looked at Silver. "Let's go upstairs. I have something to talk with you." Gold was already gone to the upstairs of his home.

Silver started to follow the raven haired but stopped when someone was pulling his arm. It was Gold's mother. She was smiling. "Do you mind stay here for tonight? It just rare for us to have someone coming here and you are his best friends. I need to thanks to you for being such friend for my son." She closed her eyes and opened it slowly. "Please?" She stared at Silver's eyes.

Silver shuffled his feet uncomfortably. _His mom just so nice and how I can't reject her request? With those eyes…Gold must learn it from her._

"Yes I don't mind." Silver softly replied and was pulled into another hug by Gold's mother.

"Thank you. I will make my specialty for tonight dinner." She released Silver and nudges him to the stairs. "Go up he must be waiting and I don't want he know anything about you staying here today." She grinned.

Silver shrugged and walked to the stairs. _She is scary too._

* * *

Gold was waiting for Silver on his bed. He was lying down and stared to the windows. He quickly standing up when heard the door opened. Silver was coming in and closed the door back. He then looked at Gold.

"What do you want to talk about?" Silver asked.

"Nothing…just want to run away from my mother…she might say something else…that I don't want you to know about." Gold muttered and looked away.

"She is nice." Silver helped him self and sat on a chair in the room. Gold relaxed as Silver doesn't asked about what he just said.

"Yes she is and she was a strong woman." Gold looked at small frame on his table. There was he and his mother picture. Gold smiled and turned to the red head.

"You know next two months they will hold a gathering of us dexholders." Gold started a new topic. Silver shrugged. He was never fond of with the gatherings and parties.

"I wonder how others are. Well it almost about…I don't how long but it is long enough since we last met our seniors and juniors." Gold continued. Silver was still remaining stoic.

"Don't you feel excited Silver?" Gold asked and looked straight at Silver's eyes but quickly turned away. He covered his blushing face with his hand.

Silver looked down to his laps and shrugged. _I do feel excited but I never like to stay in a place with a lot of people._

Silver opened his mouth slowly to replied Gold but the door was opened and there was Gold's mother smiling to both of them. "Dinner is ready. Now come down you two."

* * *

Silver was stiffened at the sight of kitchen table. There were lots of foods on it. _This is too much…too much._

"Don't just stand there and stare it come and sit." Gold yelled to his friend and got another smack from his mother.

"Be nice to your friend and no shouting at table."

Gold shrugged and muttered something under his breath while rubbing his back. Silver snickered at the sight slowly walked to the table and sat beside Gold. Gold grinned as usual and started to eat the food.

* * *

Both of them were at Gold's room. Gold's mother hushed them to go upstairs as she goes feeding the pokemon in their house.

"I still did not believe it. Mom managed to convince you to stay for night here." Gold opened his door and goes in. Silver was following him in.

"She is just asked nicely and I cannot resist it…" Silver shrugged. _Those eyes. I wonder that was in their family genes._

"Cannot resist what?" Gold casually asked. He was already lying on his bed while Silver was sat on the floor cross legged.

"Don't lie down after eat." Silver stated as he looked at Gold.

"Why…"

"You will be fat…"

"Really?"

"I don't know…well it was Blue said that and she learn it from others when we were kidnapped." Silver looked at the floor. "It is not good for our health." He continued.

"No wonder you are so slim like a girl…" Gold grinned and sat on his bed. "With those teaching in your childhood making you have a fine shape now. So curvy." Gold continued with seducing tone and staring at Silver's waist.

"I-I-I'm not a girl!" Silver shouted and blushed. "…and stop staring at my body!" _This is so not good. I should never accept those invitations from his mother. _Silver slowly shook his head and rub his temples.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Gold suddenly asked.

Silver removed his hand and shook his head again. "No I'm fine." He already recovered from the blushing.

"Are you tired? Or sleepy?" Gold suggested and approached the red head. He then touched Silver's forehead. Silver startled with the action blushed and looked away quickly.

"No fever. So you are fine." Gold removed his hand and turned away. He covered his face with his hand.

"I told you already that I'm fine."

"Yeah…whatever." Gold sat back on his bed. "Do you want to play something?"

"What do you mean?"

Gold gestured his hand to a set console at the corner of his room and grinned.

* * *

Silver already yawned for several times after they played a few games. Mostly battle and fighting games and Silver was winning over Gold making the raven haired guy groaning each time the game end.

Suddenly there was a voice calling for Gold. It was his mother. Gold walked out from the room leaving Silver alone. Silver looked around the room. _There was little furniture only here._

Gold came back to his room bring another pillow. Silver just observed his friend placing the extra pillow on the bed. _Why only a pillow? May be it was for me…his mother was so kind…wait a moment…a pillow only?_

Gold looked at Silver and grinned. "We sleep together tonight."

"What?!"

* * *

Both of them already on the bed with blanket covering them. Silver stared to ceiling and slowly closing his eyes.

Gold sometimes peeked at the red head and grinned. The room was dark making them unable to saw each other clearly but with the aid from the full moonlight that night making the room wasn't as dark as usual.

Silver shuffled under the blanket and murmured something.

"What did you said Silver? I didn't hear anything."

"Can I come here next week too?" Silver opened his eyes and looked at Gold.

Gold grinned. "Sure. Mom will be happy to have you here too."

Silver smiled softly and closed his eyes. "I want to watch that again." He mumbled softly.

"Proteam omega?" Gold asked and chuckled when Silver just nodded slowly and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

Next weekend, Silver was standing in front of Gold's door hesitated to knocked the door again with Gold standing behind him chuckling softly from unknowing the red head.

**I don't know Gold's mother name…so I just let it like that…well till next time…hope you guys enjoyed this…^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while…thanks guys who are following and like this story so far ^^ I appreciate it so much…well here new chapter and as usual I don't own anything except the storyline only…enjoy^^**

Gold passed the pan with his famous grin. Silver snatched it and goes back inside his house and slammed the door. Gold stiffened with the loud bang from the door and shrugged. "What is the matter with him? He is so grumpy." He slowly closed his door.

Silver was sliding down from his door and sat on the floor. _Why I can't hit him?_ He looked at his trembled hands and the pan and sighed heavily. Slowly his hand moved and clutched at his chest. _What is this feeling? I know that I missed him so much but now it is weird._

* * *

It was weekend. Silver was training early in the morning with his team at outskirts of nearest forest from Goldenrod city. After several hours of training Silver was letting his team members wandering around the forest and rest. He also sat under a shady tree avoiding the late morning sun.

"Today weather is good." Silver muttered softly and looked at his team happily chatting with each other. _I wonder what they are talking about_. He released a breath and slowly closed his eyes relaxing with the nature.

A sudden footstep sound making Silver's eyes opened. He looked around searching the source of footstep sound but failed. He looked at his team and called them back into their respective poke ball. _Someone else was here and it is kind of hurry_. Silver jumped and sat on one sturdy branch and looked down. He stunned as he found Gold was walked as fast as he can_. He looks like in such hurry. I wonder where he is going to. Should I follow him or not?_ Silver doubted and stared at the way Gold taken. Gold was already gone from his sight. Silver looked at the ground and walked to the route Gold taken. _There must be something with him._ Silver started to run.

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late…" Gold chanted while running. "Blue will kill me for sure…" He groaned.

Silver who was jumping from a branch to another branch after found the raven managed to catch up with him who was running already. He looked at the ground and stiffened when heard Blue name. _Blue?_ _Why Gold called her name? Is there something that I really don't know about?_

* * *

Gold already reached Azalea Town and slow his paced. He was breathing hard and using his hand to support himself at the nearest wall. Silver was still on the nearest branch looking down to the raven. He stared with full intensities and waited his friend moving again.

Gold was still panting and slowly regained his breath. He looked around and composed himself and walked into the town.

"I wished Blue doesn't know that I was running here." He shrugged.

Silver slowly get down from the tree and followed Gold but stopped when he feels someone tapping his shoulder. He looked at the person.

"Crystal?"

"Hey Silver." The clear blue eyed girl was smiling to him.

* * *

"You should be grateful to me since I manage to get him away from here." Blue glared to Gold who was sitting at a bench outside a house in the middle of the town.

"Seriously I don't know he was following me." Gold pouted, shrugged and looked down to his lap. "He is just so cunning." He continued the pout.

Blue giggled and patted Gold's shoulder. "That's Silver. I hope Crystal manage him far away enough from this town." She then observed the raven haired boy in front of her. "You look pale. You were running to here." She stated softly but sharp at certain word.

Gold stiffened and shrugged. "I'm sorry. It was kind of late actually and don't worry I don't feel anything weird though."

Blue was rubbing her temples and sighed. "I wonder what Silver will do to you if he knows everything."

Gold just shrugged more when heard Blue.

* * *

Silver and Crystal was in the Elm lab.

"I'm so lucky to found you when at time like this." Crystal placed a box with papers at the corner of the lab.

Silver placed another box beside Crystal's. "Yeah you are so lucky." He slowly replied the statement from Crystal.

Crystal quickly turned to Silver. "What made you said like that?"

"I don't know but I just feel that Blue send you to me." Silver looked at the floor avoiding Crystal gaze. _She sent you to make me stop from following Gold. They were hiding something_. He also shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Just let it go it may be my feeling only." Silver slowly looked at Crystal nodded and walked away to another room to get the next box.

Crystal stunned with Silver words and shrugged. _I feel bad for him. Please Gold tell Silver everything already or we all will make you._

* * *

Gold walked out from the small room in the house where he and Blue met in the town. Blue quickly stand up and approaching the golden eyed boy.

"How is it? Getting better?"

"Yeah and the doctor said that I will be like usual in no time if I maintain my lifestyle like that." Gold happily replied and pulled his shirt sleeves. "But the scar will be here and forever."

"Just make it as reminder and…"

"I always remember it why I got this and for who." Gold grinned and pulled down his sleeves back.

Blue smiled softly and walked out from the house. Gold was following her after take the medicine he needed from the nurse who worked there.

Blue looked at the sky and turned to Gold who just came out. "Well how is your house?" she grinned.

Gold blushed and quickly looked away from Blue gaze. "It was nice. Thanks Blue for helping me to find a place to stay."

"Aww…is there anything that I miss out? Mind to tell me?" Blue started to make a sly smirk while playing with her hairs.

"We just happened to s-sleep together…" Gold softly replied while looking at the ground.

"Really!?" Blue jumped and quickly holding both Gold hands. "My, that was fast. I though he will reject you and kicked you out from his house or something like that. So who is on the top? Wait a moment consider your health condition…"

"W-Wait a moment Blue. It is not like that! We just sleep well sleep." Gold already free from Blue grasp and waving his hands frantically. _Why I tell her that?_

"Then you guys were together then." Blue squealed and chuckled. "Since you are already sleep together." She talked in a sing song voice.

Gold groaned. "No…it is not like that…" He sighed. "I did not confess to him yet."

"What? Then how you guys…"

"Look it is just…"

"I know! He made the first move…so how is your first time? He is not aggressive right?" Blue smirked proudly and chuckled sometimes.

"W-Wh-What?!" Gold shook his head quickly. "N-No we did not do anything…No…he did not do anything." He panted lightly while still blushing madly.

Blue stopped from her giggling and took a deep breath and released it. She grinned. "Aww… I'm just joking. You are looking so cute flustering like that. I wish I can see Silver like that one day." She smirked and chuckled softly. Gold shivered slightly when heard the laugh.

"That joke seems real." Gold sighed and relaxed. He is no longer blushing anymore.

"One day it will be." Blue grinned. "But since you are already warmed to each other I think it just a matter of time and truth only."

"J-Just stop it already. I had enough for today." Gold shouted and blushing again.

"This is so much fun. I just can't stop myself." Blue smirked and smacked Gold's shoulder playfully.

"Blue."

Blue stopped from smacking Gold and looked at the voice owners. It was Silver. He has a curious face and looked at Gold. Gold was unaware with Silver presence was rubbing his shoulder while muttering something under his breath. He was still blushing faintly. _What are they doing just before I come here? Gold was blushing and this is weird. He look cute like that…wait cute?_ Silver wondered and covered his face with his hand. He also turned away from Blue and Gold making his back was facing them. _Why he is blushing? May be it is because of Blue? So Gold like Blue? No…Gold cannot be with her…he is…wait why I'm like this?_ Silver shook his head frantically.

Blue grinned with the sudden action from the red head in front of him. _My my, what an interesting gesture you made Silver._

"Well Silver it is nice to see you again." Blue stated and hugged her so called brother. Silver stiffened with the sudden action slowly replied the hug and released it. He smiled warmly to Blue.

"It is nice to see you too but what are you doing here? I mean you were at Kanto last time we talked to each other and it was just two days ago." Silver talked softly while peeking at Gold when Blue was looking away. Gold was still recovering from Blue's smacking and he still unaware with Silver presence. Silver sighed.

"I just on my way to Professor Elm lab when Gold's mother asking me to give him something and we decided to met here." Blue smiled and showed a small package from her sling bag. "Gold looks like under weather so I suggest him to meet the doctor." Blue turned to Gold. Her gaze softened when fall to the raven haired boy. _I fell sorry for you Gold but I can't hiding everything from Silver now but don't worry you will tell him one day right_. She then turned to Silver back. "Bring him home back will you. I need to go somewhere else after this." Blue walked to Gold and talked with him. She also gave him the package and Gold happily accepting it.

Silver remain motionless and looking at two his closest persons. _Gold is sick? But he looks just fine this morning with those run but he does running out breath to much after that. Is it related with those five months?_

Gold finally realize Silver presence there and blushed. "S-Silver…"

Silver nodded once to his friend. Gold still remain standing far to him until Blue pushed his back. Gold stumbled a few step and stopped. He sighed. "Don't push me."

"Don't just standing here. Go back and you need rest too." Blue stated and smiled. She looked at Silver. "Silver I will call you when to tell you when I will come to your house. Till then be happy with your neighbour." With that Blue quickly walked away from her juniors.

Silver nodded and stiffened when heard Blue. _Blue is the one who setting this thing I see but it doesn't matter anymore_. He walked to Gold. "Hey are you okay?"

"Fine just like usual." Gold replied casually and grinned.

"But Blue told me that you were sick." Silver stated with the information from Blue.

"Not that bad just slight fever only." Gold shrugged and walked away. _Why Blue? Why must you tell him that I'm sick? At least she doesn't tell him anything else._

"I see." Silver followed Gold out from the town.

* * *

Both of them remained quiet during their walk back to the city. Sometimes there were wild pokemon appeared but Gold managed to defeat it easily with his team and quickly walked away after that. Silver still was following him.

_He is sure quiet today. This is not like him after all. May be the fever was taking on him just too much?_ Silver wondered while still looking or staring at his best friend back.

Gold stopped in front of their house building and turned to the red head behind him.

"You can stop following me. I want to go somewhere else." Gold grinned. His grin was not like usual. _Silver following me all way long until here and it makes me start to think something weird and with Blue words making it worst. I must run away from him now._

"No." Silver stared to Gold.

"Aww…please Silvy…"

"No and don't call me that! You really need rest now." Silver firmly stated and glared. Gold shrugged but his grins still remain. _Wow now I'm making him angry. He looks so cute like that._

"Do you worry about me?" Gold stated softly and stared to Silver's eyes.

Silver stiffened and quickly looked away. "I-I'm j-just…" _Why I'm stuttering now?!_

_This is my chance._

"Whatever…I still need to go somewhere else…see you later!" With that Gold started to ran away to another exit.

"Gold come back here!" Silver was also on his heels running following the raven haired boy. _He is sure got a lot of energy running away like that even he was sick right now! When I caught him I will make sure he is in his bed all day long!_

_Do I really worry over him?_

Silver stopped and looked at the exit gate. Gold was already gone from his gaze.

_Yes._

He continued to the exit with full speed.

…**reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter ^^…this one will have kind of dark theme at the end with the mention of blood and violent action…so…be prepared guys even though it might not as you guys imagine but for me better warning it first…as usual I don't own anything here except the storyline only…enjoy^^**

Gold slowed down after passed through the exit gate and panted slightly. He started walked leisurely and relaxed with the light breeze coming but sometimes he turned back to if the red head was followed him or not.

"Finally I can relax a bit with no one beside me." Gold sighed. "All those running thing today started to make my feet kind of hurt." He looked around but only found another entrance which lead to National Park. _Today is Saturday and there is some sort of competition being held there. May be I should try it today since I was here already._ He quickly goes through to the entrance.

* * *

Silver was running out from the exit and found Gold was walking in into another entrance.

"So he was going there."

Silver slowed his pace and started to take a walk. _What is in his mind running away like that? Making me worry like hell…worry? Yes I'm worry. I should give him some speech after this. Better you prepared Gold._ A few minutes later he arrived at National Park. He looked around but failed to found the person he wanted. He started walked around the park but stopped when spotted the person he searching was in the middle of the field there. Gold was searching something in the middle of the field.

"Gold! What are you doing there?" Silver shouted and started to approach the raven.

Gold stiffened when heard someone was shouting his name and found grumpy Silver was walking towards him. He slowly backs a step. "That was fast. He is really following me here." He whispered to him self. "What should I do now?"

Silver was already in front of Gold with a sharp glare. Gold shrugged and laughed awkwardly. "H-Hey Silver…" Gold started.

Silver huffed and pulled Gold's free hand and walked out from the field. "W-Wait up Silver." Gold tried to pull his hand back but failed. Silver tighten his holds.

"I was in the middle of a competition right now." Gold stated.

Silver stopped and turned around. He was still holding Gold's hand. "What competition?"

"Bug catching competition."

Silver's eyebrows twitched. _What kind of competition is that?_

"We are going back."

"But Silvy…"

"Don't call me that! And we are going back. . ." Silver stated and pulled Gold out from the field.

"I'm not in a bad condition…just sli…" Gold suddenly sat on the grass. "I need to sit down first."

Silver looked at his friend. Gold was looking at the ground and regain his breath slowly.

"You look pale and yet you were running away like that. What is in your mind when you are running away? Don't you get your condition right now?" Silver started. "You should stay in bed and rest for the whole day if you want to regain back your health. Not running around like this and catching some bugs." He continued.

Gold looked up and faced Silver. "Silver…can you help me?"

"What?"

"Stop babbling."

Silver huffed and looked away. "I'm just concern."

"You are worry about me…" Gold talked in a sing song voice and grinned.

"Sh-Shut up! And didn't you rest enough already? Now get up and let's go back." Silver pulled Gold's hand and thus making the raven standing up slowly.

"You do worry about me. I'm glad." Gold softly stated. Silver quickly looked away slightly blushed and started the walk.

"I just don't want Blue to worry about you more than she did." Silver firmly stated and was looking at the ground where they were walking. _Sorry Blue for using you as my excuse._

"So you are jealous over me now?" Gold playfully asked.

"It's not like that!" Silver glared at Gold.

"Yeah I know that too." Gold closed his eyes and nodded mockingly.

"Whatever." Silver walked away dragging Gold along to the side of the field.

"Silver?" Gold softly asked.

"What?" Silver stopped thus making the raven stopped too.

"Can we stop at that bench first?" Gold gestured his hand to the nearest bench from where they were standing right now. Silver nodded and walked to the bench with Gold towing behind him.

Gold quickly sat on the bench and was gasping the air. His lung needed the fresh air. Silver was standing beside him and observed the raven. His hand was still holding Gold's hand.

"You don't look so good." Silver stated the obvious.

"Really?" Gold looked up at Silver.

"Really." Silver nodded.

"I'm over doing my self today I guess." Gold whispered and looked down to his laps.

"Yeah right." Silver nodded again. He heard everything what Gold just said.

"Hey Silver."

"What?" Silver groaned.

"Can you piggyback me until us reaching the city?"

"What?!" The red head jerked with the sudden request from his best friend.

"Please…I don't think I'm able to walk when I'm started to feel dizzy. Everything is spinning right now." Gold was rubbing his temples.

"…" Silver released Gold's hand and crouching down in front of the raven. "Come."

"Really?"

"We don't have time right now with your condition like that. Hurry!"

Gold slowly placed him self on Silver's back and wrapped his arms at the red head shoulders. Silver placed his hands under Gold's legs and standing up slowly. He was surprised with Gold's weight. _He is lighter than what I'm expected._

"Ready to go?" Silver asked.

Gold nodded and hummed. Silver started walked out from field with Gold at his back.

"Today weather was nice." Gold muffled at Silver's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"And your hairs smell nice too. I can smell apple here."

"W-What?" Silver startled but quickly regain him self. "Don't say anything stupid right now or I will throw you."

"Aww…I'm just saying the truth…what kind of shampoo did you use? It was smooth too." Gold already played with Silver's hairs.

"St-Stop it."

"Why? It just so soft and I can't help my hand from touching it." Gold continued his action. "You like it when I'm doing like this right?" He was combing Silver's hairs with his hands.

Silver looked at the ground and huffed. _It does feel good somehow_. He closed his eyes and blushed slightly. _I feel relax too. I like it._

"Silver you are blushing." Gold stated and poked Silver's cheek.

"Wh-Wh-What...I'm not!" Silver moved his head away from Gold's finger but it being poked from the other side. "Stop playing now or I will drop you here." Silver gritted his teeth angrily. Gold chuckled softly behind him.

"It seems you just having fun right now."

"Not me it just you only." Silver spat and continued walking.

"Don't be so grumpy Silver. I just want to have some precious moment with you right now." Gold whispered behind the red head.

Silver stopped. _Precious moment? What is he implying right now?_

"Silver I love you." Gold muffled and buried his head in Silver's shoulder. Silver stiffened. "And I'm happy to have a friend like you. Really happy. Thanks Silver." Gold continued and slumped.

Silver panicked. He shook the raven slowly but only found he already sleeping.

"My…that was scary somehow." Silver sighed. _He loves me…as…a friend right? Or…it doesn't matter now. He just getting drowsy I guess._

Silver looked at the road ahead. _Then I need to bring him until we are reaching our home now? Damn it!_ He looked at sleeping Gold. His face flushed with the shade of red_. I can't be angry right now. He is sick after all._ Silver sighed and smiled softly. He started walked out from National Park entrance.

* * *

Silver was in the kitchen cooking some porridge when he heard someone was shouting. Silver placed the ladle in a small plate and walked out from the kitchen after he switched off the heat. _It was Gold. Why he is shouting?_

* * *

Gold was tied on a wooden chair. He was in a dark room with no sign of light at all. He was looking around frantically searching for something that he would recognize but failed. It was so dark making he feel helpless.

Gold wanted to shout but also failed instead he was moving the chair with him to moved around the dark area where he was trapped.

_Where am I? This is just like that day…Where is Silver? Silver should not be here. He will die if he was here. I can't see anything. It was so dark. Silver please be safe._

Gold was trembling with fear as he heard a footstep was nearing to him. _Please go away_. He chanted in his mind. _Go away!_

"I…se…you waking…p…n…" There was someone else beside Gold talking something but Gold failed to catch it.

"Wh-What do you want? Go away!" He shouted and surprised with his voice. _I can talk now?_

"Why I should go away? I need to do something first. Marking you…" It was a guy.

"What? Not this again!" Gold shouted again. _Who is that person? I can't see him._

"Now…don't shout too much or I will mark it at your cute face but…I will do there later…now…" The guy pulled up Gold left shirt sleeves showing his bare arms. "Nice arm. Nice skin."

"St-Stop it."

"No can do." The mysterious guy stabbed Gold's arms with a sharp fruit knife with a fast movement.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"Now now please be a good boy. I need to carve something on your skin. The mark."

"P-Please stop it now." Gold panted. He can feel the blood tricking down on his arms.

"Too bad…I'm just started why should I stop now or…wait a moment…I got someone else to carve next."

"H-Huh?"

"Gold…"

"Silver? What are you doing here? No you should never be here!" Gold shouted and frantically tried to released him self from being tied. He still in the void of darkness but he still heard the voice calling his name.

"Gold…"

"Don't come here!" Gold yelled.

"Gold…"

"I said don't!"

"Gold! Wake up!"

"Huh?!"

* * *

Silver was in Gold's room when he found the raven was trashing in his bed shouting something. Gold also squeeze his left arm like his life line while still shouting in his sleep. Silver panicked. _I never saw him like this. What should I do?_

"Gold…" Silver took a step nearer to the bed. But that called was making Gold became more violent in his sleep.

"Gold…" Silver slowly sat down on the bed and was shaking the raven slightly. _Come on wake up now._

"…don't…" the only word came out from Gold. Silver panicked and shook his friend more.

"Gold! Wake up!" Silver eyes blurred with tears forming. He was scared. _Please wake up and don't make me worry more!_

"Huh...S-Silver?" Gold opened his eyes but his right hand still clutching his left hand. He looked around warily.

Silver cannot hold him self anymore quickly hugged his newly wake up friend. "I'm glad you are awake." He panted and carcasses Gold's hairs. "I'm worry…really worry…"

"Sorry Silver…just bad dream…sorry for making you worries about me…" Gold buried his head at Silver's shoulder. "I'm glad you are safe."

"It is just a bad dream. I'm okay and I'm right here." Silver patted Gold's back. Gold relaxed slowly.

"Thanks Silver." Gold released him self from Silver and closed his eyes. "I'm okay now."

Silver also relaxed and quickly wipe the tears before Gold caught him. He then looked at Gold's hands. _He is still holding his left arm. I wonder why._

Silver slowly took Gold's right hand and removed it from his left arm. Gold reluctantly obeyed. Silver slowly pulled up the sleeves and stiffened with the sight. Gold shrugged and looked down to his lap.

Silver's hand slowly touched the scar starting at the top of Gold's arm and trailed it down until his wrist. It was a long cut combination with burning scar. Gold stiffened at the first touch but shrugged slowly and sighed. He also looked away.

"Gold…" Silver whispered.

"Um…?" Gold hummed and looked at Silver reluctantly and quickly turned away.

"Can you tell me how did you get this?"

Gold stiffened.

Silver was waiting.

…**wow I'm cruel this time…well reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter…yeay? Well…as usual I don't own anything here except the storyline only…enjoy^^**

Gold was eating the warm porridge slowly and sometimes he peeked at the red head in front of him. Silver was washing the dishes and utensil he used making the porridge.

"Um…Silver…" Gold placed the spoon down. He looked straight at his friend.

"Yes?" Silver turned around while drying his hand using a small towel.

"I'm sorry." Gold looked down and stared the bowl content. There was lots of porridge left in there. He just barely ate.

"It's okay…you will tell me one day right? When you are ready enough…" Silver was sat down in front of the raven and looked at his lap. _I wonder who his important person._

* * *

Half an hour ago.

"Can you tell me how did you get this?"

Gold was grasping the bed sheet after heard the question from Silver. He looked down onto his laps. _What should I answer to him? Should I tell him everything? No… I'm not ready yet. Then what should I tell him?_ Gold closed his eyes and sighed.

Silver was stared to the raven in front of him and then to the scar. _This is not a usual scar from any battle I believe. I had gone through the bad time and I never got something like this. There is must be something in those five months. I wonder what it is. I wonder if Blue was related with this…or is it something that I'm the only one who doesn't know anything. _

Suddenly Gold raised his left hand and trailed the scar using his right hand.

"I got this for protecting someone that was really important to me." Gold smiled softly.

_Someone important?_ Silver looked at Gold curiously. "Who is that?"

"You know who it is." Gold grinned.

"Do I?" Silver stared to his friend. _Why Gold is grinning like that?_

"Yes you even know that person better than me…Sorry Silver I just can tell you that only for now. I'm needed more time to tell you more than that. I'm kind of tired after that weird dream and this fever." Gold already pulled down his sleeves.

"I understand." Silver closed his eyes and slowly standing up. He looked at Gold. _I guess I can wait until he recovered first but about that important person to him…who is…he or she? And I know better that person than him self…I wonder who…_

"Thanks." Gold smiled softly.

"I prepared some porridge for you." Silver already walked out from Gold's room.

Gold nodded and slowly moved out from his bed. _I'm sorry Silver I'm really a coward._ He sighed.

* * *

Silver opened his eyes and looked at Gold. "Why are you stopped eating? The porridge will become cold."

"I'm not hungry anymore." Gold replied and pushed the bowl further from him.

"Just eat another spoonful and you can rest after that."

"Nah…I will eat it later."

"Do what you want. I need to go back now." Silver was standing up and walked out from the kitchen after placed the medicine on the table. Gold observed the medicine and followed the red head out from his kitchen to his door.

"Don't forget your medicine."

"Yes mom…" Gold nodded mockingly and grinned.

Silver shrugged and walked to his door. He unlocking it and turned to Gold.

"If there is anything bothering you don't hesitate to call me. I'm at home all day long until tomorrow."

"Will do." Gold grinned and happily closed his door.

Silver shrugged and stiffened. _What I'm just offered to him?_ He groaned and walked into his house. _What a big mistake I have done!_

Silver walked to his windows after closing the door and looked at his cactus collection.

"We will get some trouble after this. So be strong you guys." Silver sighed. _I should say that to my self. Be strong Silver._

_Be strong Silver._

* * *

Gold was watching some program at his television when his stomach grumbling asking for the food. He groaned.

"I'm hungry but I don't want to have the porridge. It just so plain and I'm not that sick after all." Gold switched off the television and walked into his kitchen searching for the food. After a few minutes of searching he gave up and sighed.

"I just got some rice and egg…I can make some omelet if I had a pan…wait a moment…" Gold grinned. "He told me that just called him if anything bothering me."

* * *

Silver had just finished from his bath when he heard someone was knocking on his doors. He already wore his pyjamas and walking toward his door.

"I wonder who." He stopped from his track to the door. "I think I know." He gritted his teeth with annoyance. _Should I open the door for him? It might be important or may be not._

Silver hesitated until he heard someone was calling his name through his door.

"Silver…it's me Gold. I need something. It is important."

Silver sighed. _Okay it was important I wonder what…it is about the nightmare. Wait what should I say if he wants to sleep here? I should prepare an extra pillow for him. Man, where did I put it? Should I take it out now? Oh not just pillow…blanket too. Wait a moment what if he asks me to go to his house? What should I bring?_ Silver stared at the door and slapped himself. _Be real Silver. You never know his request and yet you are making too much assumption._

"Silver hurry up and open this door. I'm tired waiting here…" Gold whined.

Silver shrugged and walked to his door. _What he want? Stop thinking Silver! You will start it again._

He unlocking and opened it. Gold was standing in front of him grinning as usual. _Those stupid grin. _

"What do you want?" Silver asked while observing Gold. _He looks okay than before. I'm glad…wait what? _He quickly looked away from the raven gaze.

"I need to borrow something." Gold was still grinning casually replied.

"What?" Silver turned back to his friend.

"Your pan?" Gold grin was gone replaced with an awkward smiled.

"That's all?" Silver shrugged_. So he did not get any weird request just like I'm thinking before. Silver stop it now! _

"Yes." Gold nodded.

"That was the important thing?"

"Yeah…"

Silver groaned leaving Gold alone at his door slowly walked into his kitchen and retrieved his pan. _So much for important thing and I'm was worried for nothing._ Silver huffed and walked out from his kitchen but stopped at his track when he saw Gold was checking on his movies collection beside the television and grinning. Silver sighed and quickly walked to the raven.

"This is the pan." He shoved his pan to Gold. "Now get out. I need to sleep now."

"Aww it is still early…hey Silver do you still watch Proteam Omega?" Gold was still looking at the movie collection.

"It doesn't concern you. Now go." Silver now glared to his crouched friend front of him.

"Don't glare to me like that. I'm sick you know." Gold pouted at first and grinned.

"And shouldn't you be on your bed resting right now?" Silver stated and huffed.

"…I-I'm hungry…" Gold looked at the floor and then to the pan.

"Then go back and eat the porridge."

"It is just too plain. I want to eat something else." Gold whined and looked at Silver eyes.

"…" Silver glared at his friend and quickly looked away huffed. Gold chuckled softly. _He still cannot look at my eyes more than five seconds and quickly looked away. I like that. He is so cute._

"That was why I'm coming here…I need this." Gold casually waved the pan. He still looked at the red head. _Silver was looking different without his usual attire._

"Then go back now. You got what you want already." Silver still looking away stared at his cactus collection.

"…" Gold was slowly standing up and turned to Silver. He was no longer grinned and started stared into the red head eyes. "No…I don't get what I want yet." He continued with lower tone.

Silver started to felt uncomfortable with the situation. Gold slowly approached him and took a handful of his red hairs. He played with it slowly. Silver stiffened with the sudden action and turned away blushed. _G-Gold?_

"W-What do you want? A-And don't touch my hair." Silver pushed old hand away from his hairs.

"I want…you" Gold whispered at Silver's ears. Silver was surprised with the words quickly stepped a back but failed when Gold was already holding his hand. He was grinning and closing the gap between them by pulled Silver forward and kissing the red head cheeks.

"Thanks…" Gold quickly released Silver and running back to his house. Silver still standing at the same spot and then slowly sat down staring at the floor. _What j-just happen? He kissed me? Why I feel happy all of sudden?_ He slowly clutched his pyjamas at his chest and smiled softly but smile suddenly disappeared. _Is it what I'm really thinking right now? Gold like me? I like him?_

* * *

Gold was leaning at his door after locking it and sighed. _I kissed him…what should I do when I need to faced him again? Why I can't control my self back then? He must be shocked and come to kill me after he regain him self back._ He groaned and then looked at his hand. He was holding the pan. _Great just great. I should prepare my will first I guess._ He looked at the pan again. _My will can wait but my stomach should be filled now._ He sighed and then walked to his kitchen.

* * *

Silver was on his bed turning around and stopped. He then moved again to his side and another side. He groaned loudly and sat on his bed.

"I can't sleep."

_I want…you_

Silver closed his eyes and sighed. _Gold…now you are making me can't sleep now! I'm so killing you when you come here again._

_But…I like him right? Okay…I was stubborn and never understand my feeling but…it was a long time ago when I started to looked at him more than a best friend…and I never admitted that I like him and I managed to cover my feelings…but now it is different…he make the first move…_ Silver was looking at his bed sheet and remember the night they were sleeping together at Gold's house not a long time ago. He smiled softly at the memories and looked at the windows. _I always love him but never tell him._

* * *

Gold groggily waking up and move the sheets on him. He slowly stretched his body while yawning. After finished with stretching he walked to the window and smiled.

"Nice weather and I feel good today. Better than yesterday. I need bath…a warm bath feels good at this chilly morning." He grinned and walked to his shower.

Silver groaned when heard knock on his door. He just barely able to get a sleep after some long night thinking about him and Gold relationship and he were in sour mood already.

"What?!" Silver shouted when opened the door.

Gold yelped in surprised when Silver shouted suddenly after the door was opened.

"Whoa…Silver calm down…" Gold shrugged and observed the red head. Silver was in sour mood and there was dark eye beg under his eyes. With his pale skin doesn't make things any better. "You look like a crap…" Gold softly stated.

Silver yawned and blinked. He observed his friend in front of him. Gold hairs were damped with water and his clothes too. He also was holding a towel and shivering. "You too…don't look so good." Silver replied back and yawned again. "What do you want?" He softly asked and walked inside his house with Gold following behind.

"C-Can I borrow your shower? My heater was not functioning this morning…" Gold asked with his clattering teeth.

"Huh...Go on..." Silver already slumped himself on his sofa and closed his eyes.

"Thanks…" Gold grinned happily and walked further into Silver's house. _Silver is not angry with me~_ Gold hummed happily.

"You are welcome…"Silver softly replied and then jolted up from his state. "Wait what?!"

Silver quickly standing up and looked at the way his shower were.

"Gold….no" Silver whispered when heard the water was running from there.

"What was the hell with water today?!" Someone was shouted in the shower. Silver sighed.

"My heater was broken a long time ago…"

**This is kind oh…not so good chapter I can manage I guess. No worries I will try my best for the next one…^^…I hope so…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Woohoo…another new chapter here…well as usual…I don't own anything here except the storyline only…enjoy^^**

Silver was sat in the lobby with bored face. He was waiting for someone with raven hair and golden eyes to go out from a small room there. He sighed. They were at the Goldenrod hospital.

"I hope he was okay." Silver shrugged and looked at the door where his friend goes in. _He does shivered violently after he goes out from my shower…now I feel bad._

Gold was walking slowly to Silver after going out from the room and sneezed. He quickly covered his face with mask. His face was red with the heat and he sneezed again. He sat down beside Silver and glared to him.

"Thanks to you…coz not warning me first about your shower." Gold muffled within the mask. He was in a bad mood.

Silver shrugged. "It wasn't really my fault. You should checked on it first not just opened it and let it showered you."

"What?! Now it is my fault?" Gold snapped and looked away.

"Yeah…your fault. You are just so impatient when doing something and look now what you get." Silver huffed and crossed his arms.

"Why…you…" Gold grunted. Silver do hit him well with his words.

"It is true then. You should just accept it." Silver replied casually and was standing up.

Gold gritted his teeth quickly pulled Silver shirts sleeves thus making him fallen down on the floor. Gold chuckled softly and glared at his fallen friend. Silver surprised with the sudden fall down quickly turned his head to the raven and shoot a sharp glared. Gold still snickered under his mask.

"How dare you!" He pulled Gold's leg and making his friend fall down too.

Gold shocked with Silver sudden attack did not managed to regain him self thus fall on top the red head. Silver groaned with the addition of weight on him.

"Moved it you dumbass!" Silver yelled and pushed Gold away but failed.

"Shut up you freak! I'm trying!" Gold yelled back while trying to standing up.

"So I'm a freak now?" Silver stated with angry tone while dusting his trousers.

"Yeah freak so what?" Gold already was standing up and glared at Silver who was still on the floor.

Silver turned to Gold and kicked his legs.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gold rubbed his leg and muttered other cursed words under his breath.

"That was for calling me freak!" Silver yelled and was standing up.

Gold looked at the red head and then shoved him. Silver was falling on the floor again landing on his back first. He quickly sat up and shoots another glare to the raven.

"I get enough…" Silver panted and was quickly standing up.

Gold grinned under his mask and mocked his friend.

"Stop it you two! This is a hospital." A nurse was approaching them. Both of the boys stop arguing and looked away with a huff. The nurse sighed with their action walked to Gold and patted his shoulder.

"I saw everything and you sure energetic for someone sick. Here this is your medicine. Follow the instruction on it when to take it." She gave a small package containing medicine. Gold sighed. _Medicine again. I got a full stack of these already. I think I can open a pharmacy after this._

The nurse gaze turned to Silver who was rubbing his back. "Are you okay? It seems this boyfriend of yours pushed you too hard." Silver blushed slightly at the 'boyfriend' word. "You should beware with him after this I suggested. We girls are delicate even though we looked strong outside." The nurse continued while glared at Gold. Gold was fiddling with his medicine.

Silver stiffened. _We girls?_ He coughed. "I'm sorry miss…but I'm a guy." Silver muttered slowly.

The nurse blushed slightly at her mistake quickly muttered sorry and walked away. Silver sighed. _Do I look like one?_

Gold already walked out from the hospital with another sneezed. Silver shrugged when looked at his friend. _I should repair the heater to avoid these kind of thing happened again. _He quickly walked out followed the raven.

* * *

Gold shoved his small bag of medicine into his one of jacket pockets and crossing his arms over his chest. _This is bad. I don't think I'm able to go to work tomorrow_.

Silver fetched Gold outside the hospital entrance and quickly grabbed the raven hands.

"W-What are you doing?" Gold tried to pull his hand but failed. He was blushing but thanks to his condition and the mask Silver did not found it.

"I don't want you running away like yesterday. Remember?" Silver stated and looked at the sky.

Gold huffed and surrendered. Silver smiled slightly and walked out from the hospital entrance with Gold tugging along behind him.

"Your hand was warm." Gold tighten the hold.

Silver looked away blushed. "And yours cold like ice."

"It was your fault." Gold whined.

"Whatever." Silver huffed.

"Hey Silver I heard something back then."

"What?"

"About being girls…delicate…"

"Sh-Shut up!" Silver huffed and looked down. "Do I look like one?" He whispered more to himself but Gold caught it.

"You do look like one except that you did not have those…" Gold casually stated and snickered.

Silver blushed heavily when heard the statement quickly add speed on his pace. He also pulled Gold thus making the raven stumbled on his feet and fall on the red head who was in front.

"Ouch watch your way!" Silver shouted while slowly standing up. He was still holding Gold's hand.

"You are the one who pull me." Gold whined and tried to stand up but he failed. "My ankle…it is hurt like hell."

"What?" Silver kneeled down and observed the raven feet. _My…what I'm done to him today…first the shower and now this._

"It is hurt." Gold pouted and rub at his ankles. It's started swollen.

"S-Sorry…let me carry you home." Silver lowered down his head and sighed inwardly. _Why he always get hurt when he is around me. Is it totally my fault? Then what should I do? Stay away from him next time?_

"What?! In the middle of the city? No way?!" Gold quickly protested and tried to stand up again but he was just wasting his energy as he was falling down back. He groaned. Silver snapped out from his inner thinking and looked at the raven. _I can't leave him when he is like this. He needs me and I need him too. We need each other._

"But you were okay yesterday…"Silver stated and smiled softly. _He even sleeps at my back._

"…" Gold looked at his friend and found that Silver was smiling. "Why are you smiling like that? Is this funny?" _He looks cute when smiling like that. I wish I can see more._

Silver was still in a daze. He still smiling softly and looked at the sky. It was almost late morning already. Gold also looked at the sky but found nothing interesting.

"Hey Silver…"

"…" No reaction.

"Hey Silvy…" Gold grinned.

"Don't call me that!" Silver snapped and threw a sharp glare to Gold. Gold was clapped his hand slowly and whistled slightly. _Wow it is worked. I should call him that more if I want to get his attention._ Suddenly he sneezed. Silver looked at his friend warily.

"We should go back now. You need rest and tend your feet too." Silver crouched down to Gold again. "I will carry you now. Please bear with it for a while."

Gold huffed and crossed his arm. _I bet he can't carry me if I crossed my arms like this_. He also closed his eyes and nodded as he just accomplished something good but suddenly he felt someone was wrapping their arms at his back and under his legs and he was pulled up. His eyes snapped open with the sudden movement and found that Silver was carrying him bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" Gold tried to push away but Silver tightens his holds.

"Carrying you back. What else?" Silver annoyingly stated.

"I though you will…piggyback me…not like this…" Gold was blushing and looked down. _Man…this is so embarrassing._

"You can't stand up and it was easier like this…now shut up. I'm…embarrassed too." Silver started the walk. He also blushed but remains the seriousness on his face. Gold chuckled softly at the sight. _Silver is so cute and kind too. I know why I'm fallen to him._ He slowly snuggled at Silver chest and closed his eyes. _I feel safe with him near to me like this._

"Hey don't sleep now. You need to eat and take the medicine after this." Silver stated when he felt Gold was become comfortable in his arms.

"Mm…I know. Just let me rest for a while. You will wake up me when we reached there right." Gold hummed and snuggled more to the red head. "You are so warm…"

Silver blushed heavily and tried to looked away but failed instead he just stared at Gold who was slowly lost his consciousness. _He looks relaxed and c-cute too. I wish I can…can what?_ Silver looked at the sky and closed his eyes. He also took a deep breath and released it. _I must relax my self first._

"…Hey…your heart beat…was weird…" Gold softly pouted.

"Sh-Shut up and just sleep." Silver quickly covered him self. He walked faster than usual. _This is no good. I'm started to feel weird. Why must you become so adorable like this Gold…why?!_

* * *

Gold opened his eyes slowly and blinked. He sat up on his bed. _I'm in my room now. Bet Silver placed me here. I wonder where he is_. Gold moved the blanked on him and found someone else was there too. He turned to his side and found Silver was sleeping peacefully. The red head also snuggled to the raven. Gold amused with the situation slowly lying down and snuggled closer to the red head. _He is so warm._

* * *

Silver yawned softly and opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ He slowly sat up on the bed and found Gold beside him. He smiled softly. _I'm at his room I see. Right I fell asleep after placed him here. I hope he never wake up when I was sleeping and saw me here._ Silver sighed and looked at the sleeping raven again. _He looks so peaceful even though he was sick._

Silver lowered his head to Gold's. _I always wanted to do this. Last time I'm failed because he is still not fully sleep yet_. He brushed his lips to the sleeping raven and then quickly retreated himself. He looked away blushing. _H-His lips was soft…_Silver covered his face and moved out from the bed. _I should call the person who can repair those heaters._

As Silver leaving the room and the door was closed, Gold slowly opened his eyes and placed a hand on his lips. He smiled. _Now I know this feeling, it same like that time. It was him after all._ Gold closed his eyes. _To bad for you if you get sick too, my dear Silver._

* * *

Silver closed his door and bowed to the person who was in charge repairing their heaters. The workers bowed back, collected his belonging and leave. Silver walked to Gold's house after he ensured he locked his own door.

"What I should prepare for Gold this time?" Silver wondered when walked inside Gold's house and closed the door. He sneezed and stiffened.

"I'm glad that I already repair the heater." He shrugged and placed a hand on his temples. He felt hot. _This is so much for my first weekend with my neighbour._

**I bet you guys now able to see what kind of relationship between these two…both of them like each other but never talk loud about it…or confess it to each other…let it slow and steady for now…beside Gold was hiding too much story from Silver…about those five months…and please relax guys…it will come slowly…and thanks for reading and supporting this story…later then^^…any reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10- Memories part 2

**Sorry for the long wait again…here is new chapter…Well I don't own anything here except the storyline only…well enjoy^^**

Memories part 2

Gold was reading the piece of paper and quickly folded it when Silver was approaching him from behind. Silver was at Gold house as usual for that weekend.

"What are you reading?" Silver poked the raven.

"Just letters for mom, the monthly bills." Gold waved the letters in his hand casually.

Silver nodded and looked at the raven face. "C-Can I sleep on your bed? It just I'm kind sleepy right now and it was weird to take a small nap at the couch with your mother there." Silver looked at the couch where there was Gold's mother was watching some programs on television.

"Sure why not just use it. We always sleep together there and don't bother to ask me again after this." Gold laughed and patted Silver's back. Silver looked away blushed faintly.

"T-Thanks."

"Go ahead or you want to cuddle with me too? I'm kind of free now." Gold grinned and pulled Silver into his arms.

"Wh-What…no! I'm just taking a small nap." With that Silver released him self and walked away to Gold's room which is upstairs.

Gold chuckled and stopped it slowly after the red head was gone from his sight. He opened the piece of paper in his hand again. His face was serious as he started to reread the letter.

_Dear Silver,_

_Sorry for not recognized you as our young master back then. Can we meet later? I need to apologize to you properly about everything happened with Arceus. The place and time was at the back of this paper. I wish that you will come alone and I hope you do well young master._

_Proton._

Gold turned the paper and read the time, date and place where Silver supposed to meet this Proton guy. He sighed. _It is the same day when our gathering too and I got bad feeling about this. Very bad feeling._ He folded the letter back and shoved it into his sling bag. _Why this letter was sent to my home?_ Gold wondered and walked to his room.

* * *

Silver was sleeping peacefully on Gold's bed. He also covered himself with the blanket and curled under it. Gold smiled at the sight and slowly took place beside the sleeping red head.

* * *

Silver slowly opened his eyes when feel the presence of someone else in the bed. He blinked and realized it was Gold. The raven looked peaceful and relaxed with closed eyes. Silver took a deep breath and slowly released it. _He look so peaceful…I want to kiss him…_He closed the gap between them and tried to kiss the raven but he stopped as the golden orbs snapped open and staring into his silver ones.

Silver quickly used his feet pushed Gold down to the floor and plopped down on the bed buried his face into the pillow.

"Ouch…damn it…Silver watch your feet…Silver? Hello there?" Gold groaned and rubbed his sore back. He slowly standing up and looked at the red head who was sprawling on the bed.

"Hello Silver…"Gold called his friend again but nothing changed. Silver still buried his face into the pillow and he was not moving any inch.

"Bet that was my imagination only…" Gold softly muttered and touched his lips. He grinned and walked out from his room leaving the red head alone on his bed.

Silver slowly moved his face from the pillow and panted after the raven leaved the room. His face was almost same color with his hairs.

"I hope Gold didn't think anything weird…he did not caught me right?"

* * *

Gold was at Elm lab helping with the files and recording the data. Crystal got too much things to do on that day so she asked the raven could lend a hand since he was free that day.

Crystal sat down on an empty chair in front of the raven and released a sigh. She looked tired. Gold was rearranged the papers in a file and he placed it on the chair beside him after finished with it.

"Kind of busy these days." Gold started a conversation. Crystal nodded.

"Even with Silver working under Elm too doesn't make anything changes." Crystal replied. She grabbed a file which Gold managed and scanned over it. She smiled satisfied. "You sure do a good job here. Why don't you just work with us too?"

"I do part time at Day Care Centre already and it was tiring. I don't want to do two jobs at one time." Gold shrugged.

"I see your point." Crystal placed the file back. "But you just work part time only there…"

"They just said it part time but I think it kind of full time…"

"Must be hard for you."

"Nah…I enjoyed it very well." Gold nodded while sorting out the papers to another file.

"Then it is good for you." Crystal smiled and waited for Gold to grin or something but nothing happened. "Hey Gold, is there anything wrong? You didn't look like usual." She quickly asked prior to no reaction she received from the raven.

"…" The raven remained quiet.

"Hey you can say something to me…we are friend right?" Crystal smiled reassured to her friend.

"It's nothing…I'm just thinking over something." Gold looked at Crystal.

"What?" Crystal asked softly.

"This…" Gold pulled out a piece of paper from his bag. Crystal took it from Gold's hand and opened it. Her smiled gone as she read the paper and closed it after finished it.

"Does he know about this?" Crystal passed the later to Gold.

"No…and I don't intend to do so…" Gold placed the later in his bag back and stared to his laps.

"Gold…" Crystal pleaded.

"This letter was sent to my house…it may be not meant for him…" Gold explained. Her gaze was firm. Crystal stunned at the gaze first.

"Then it was to…" She whispered loud enough for the raven to reply back.

"Maybe…it was for me."

"Gold…"

"Don't tell him okay?" Gold grinned to Crystal.

Crystal nodded and smiled. "What will you do then?"

"I don't know." Gold looked at the window.

* * *

Silver reluctantly nodded at every word came out from Blue while Ruby was measuring him. Platinum was sat quietly beside him and took a sip of her warm tea. Silver looked at another group mainly Green's group because there was Gold, loud and annoying as ever. He can saw Green's eyebrow twitched every time Gold muttering something in his ears while Sapphire and Pearl giggling madly. _I wonder what they are talking about._

Another group was Red's group consisting Crystal, Emerald and Dia. Yellow also with them and they chatted with each other in a manner. Sometime they also laughed. Silver sighed. As much he doesn't want to come he still came since he made promise to meet Blue at the gathering.

"Silver you always nodded to my word."

"I just agree with it."

Blue smirked. "And you always stare to that group." She rolled her eyes to Green's group and found the juniors were playing a prank to eldest in the group. She amused with the sight and turned back to Silver. "Have someone special there?"

"W-What?" Silver stuttered and blushed. He quickly looked away from Blue gaze.

She smirked and stared at the red head. "I know that you always go to his house every weekend."

"I-I just…come to watch the television only…"

"Yeah…and sleeping together at night…in the same bed…"Blue continued with sly grin.

"H-How do you know that?!" Silver quickly covered his mouth with his hand and looked around him. Ruby and Platinum was looking at him with a curious expression but then them shrugged and continued with their chat. Silver sighed. _I'm glad they did not catch anything._

Blue chuckled softly and patted Silver's shoulder. "I and Gold's mother are close. So it wasn't weird that I know everything." She stated happily and grinned.

Silver frowned with the new information and looked away.

"Enough you guys!" Someone was shouting in the room.

Everyone in the room looked at Green who was panted heavily. He also blushed and scanned the room when he felt everyone was looking at him. "What?!" He snapped.

Gold, Sapphire and Pearl was giggling madly. Blue smirked. Silver shrugged when saw Blue smirk. _She got something in her mind I guess and it must be something not good. I can tell it._ Silver turned his gaze to Green's group again and stiffened when he saw Gold was staring to him. Silver quickly looked away and shrugged. _Why he is staring to me like that?_ He looked at that group again and found Gold was talking with Sapphire. Green was at the corner with Red and they talked something. _He looks relaxed more I think_. Silver sighed. _I wonder what they are doing to Green making him shouted earlier._

* * *

Professor Oak walked into the room and passed their pokedex. Silver kept his one in his jacket pocket and walked to Blue who was talking with Ruby about Hoenn region.

"Hey…" Silver interrupted softly Blue and Ruby. Ruby smiled and walked away leaving the red head with the brunette.

"So you want to go now?" Blue placed both her hand on her waist.

"Yeah…I kind got message from Poke Center where I work now. They kind need me there now."

Blue shrugged and sighed. "I can't say anything then…well see you later." She hugged the red head and released him. "You are much taller now."

Silver smiled at the remark and leaved the room after talked a bit with professor. Gold who saw everything shrugged at the corner of the room. _He didn't even bother to talk to me._ He huffed slightly and closed his eyes. _Better he leaves first and with that my plan can go smoothly after this._

Crystal approached Gold and patted his shoulder. Gold opened his eyes. "What?"

"You know…it's today right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then?"

"I don't tell him anything."

Crystal nodded and looked at Gold who closed his eyes back. "What about you?"

"I will go."

"Gold…"

"Don't worry."

"Gold…"

"Please hold my bag for a while…I think I need to go toilet now…stomachache." He grinned and passed his bag into Crystal arms. Crystal huffed and took the bag with her while Gold was running out from the room clutching his stomach. _Sorry Crys...Please take care of them for me._

* * *

Others pokedex holder was chatting with each other as usual after receiving their pokedex while Crystal sat down at an empty chair in another corner of the room. She sighed. _How long Gold is there? He sure takes his time and his bag was kind of heavy too. I wonder what he keeps inside_. Crystal stared at Gold's bag in her lap. Suddenly she snapped her head as she felt someone was touching her shoulder. It was Blue and her gaze was different, it more to concern gaze.

"Gold is hiding something…and you too but I understand why." Blue stated. Crystal stiffened and blinked.

"How?" Crystal can't hold her curiosity.

Blue winked to her junior. "I have my way…and let me look his bag." She offered her hand to take Gold's bag.

Crystal gave the bag and slowly stands up. She also felt curious what Gold's bag content. Blue opened it slowly and gasped softly. Crystal also peeked in it after saw Blue reactions. She stiffened at the sight. Gold leaved all his team in the bag. _No wonder it is kind of heavy but then why? May be he just don't want bring them to the toilet. I understand that. Then now why he didn't come back yet?_

Blue also pulled out a piece of paper from the bag and read it. Crystal shrugged as she know what the paper was and found there is something at the other side of paper and looked at it. _It is the place…and what is that?_

_Saffron City and don't bring any pokemon with you._

Blue turned to the other side of paper and her expression changed. Without looking at Crystal she ordered "Go and check the toilet."

Crystal was quickly running out from the room ignoring Emerald who was calling her at that time and the fact how Blue knew Gold was at the toilet_. I don't think he was there anymore but let's hope he is still around here or somewhere near. I don't feel so good about this._

Blue walked to Red and Green which were at the same corner where they were standing earlier. Green was the first one broke the ice.

"Tell me what the matter is. You look serious."

Blue nodded and showed the paper to her friends and Gold's bag too. Crystal suddenly joined them panting hard.

"He was not there and around the lab too…I already search outside too but found nothing."

"This is no good." Blue whispered softly.

* * *

Gold was running as fast as he can from Oak lab and he already reached Viridian city. _I must go far from there first to avoid anyone for following me._ He closed his eyes as he running through the Viridian forest_. I'm sorry guys as much as I want to bring you guys I can't. I'm sorry Silver if there is anything happen to me please do take care of my mom._

**How's that? I really wish I write more on this…but I reach my limit already…hope you guys enjoyed it…^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys…here is the new chapter and I don't own anything except the storyline only…well enjoy ^^**

Silver placed empty glass on the kitchen table and sat down. _I hope I don't catch that cold_. He sighed.

Gold sat up on his bed. His feet still feel hurt and he can saw the swollen. He cringed at the sight and sighed. _This is all Silver fault now I really can't go to work tomorrow_.

Silver walked into the room bring a tray which contained a bowl of hot chicken soup and a glass of water. He placed the tray down on the small table beside the bed. Gold pushed himself to look at the tray and smiled.

"Wow chicken soup…and it smells good too." Gold bounced on his bed happily but stopped when Silver touched his swollen feet. The red head observed it and slowly stands up.

"I will get ice." He walked away from the room.

"Uh…okay." Gold nodded and blinked. _Is it just me or he is really look kind of flushed?_

Silver came back with a small bag of ice and placed it on Gold's swollen feet without any warning. Gold jolted up with the cold sensation coming from the sudden contact and gritted his teeth. "Could you warning me first?"

Silver sighed and sat down on the floor. "Sorry…"

"It's okay and I feel a little bit better. Hey Silver are you okay?" Gold looked at the red head that leaned on his bed.

There is no reply. Gold slowly moved himself on bed reaching Silver and found that the red head was sleeping and panted a bit. "Hey…you are not okay…what should I do?" Gold mumbled alone in his room.

* * *

Crystal washed the empty bowl and dried her hand after finished. She walked into Gold room and sighed. Silver was still sleeping beside Gold who was fiddling with his poke gear.

"Both of you are hopeless. I will tell them and Nurse Joy about you guys unable to come to work tomorrow." Crystal smiled. "For now take as much rest as you can. Tell Silver that too."

Gold placed his poke gear on the table and nodded. "Thanks Crys…you are our life saver."

"You are welcome…and I kind of wonder where is Silver staying when he was always around you this time." She shrugged.

Gold shrugged too. _I don't want anyone else know about Silver is living in front of me except for Blue. Better be quiet about that._

"Oh…well I better go now. You were lucky that I was near to this city when you called me. I will come tomorrow to check on both of you and make sure Silver is here too."

"Yeah…be careful Crys…"

"I know…you do too." With that Crystal leave the room and the house too when Gold heard the main door was closed. He turned to the sleeping red head. _Oh well now even you get sick…but that wasn't my fault totally_. He grinned at his thought while playing with Silver's red hairs.

* * *

Silver slowly opened his eyes and yawned. _Uh…where am I?_

"Hey sleeping beauty. Have a nice sleep?"

Silver quickly sat up on the bed but stopped in the middle as Gold pushed he back. "Don't move you are looking terrible."

"Why I'm here?"

"How I should put this…well you kind of sleeps or fainted after placing the ice on my feet. I can't move so I called Crys to help me."

"What?"

"No worries. I don't tell her about your place and she will come tomorrow to check on us again so until then you should rest."

"You too oh I need to call the center." Silver pushed himself to sit on the bed instead of lying down only. "I do not feel so good now." He whispered and pulled out his poke gear from his jacket pocket.

"About that don't worry. Crys already tell Nurse Joy about your condition." Gold quickly replied to the red head thus stopped him to call the centre.

"Oh…I should thank her when she comes tomorrow." Silver kept his poke gear back and moved slightly as to get a comfortable spot on the bed.

"Yeah you should. Now there is soup on that table there. You should help yourself." Gold closed his eyes and nodded but opened it back when he felt Silver was moving again on the bed.

"I think I should go back to my house."

"No!" Gold almost shouted and covered his mouth with his hand. _No don't go Silver…stay here. You are sick and I'm worried if anything happen to you there._

"Why not? It is not that I'm living so far from here." Silver already placed both his leg down from the bed.

"No…well Crys will come tomorrow and you are not here what should I tell her then?"

"…" Silver looked down on his lap.

"Beside you were alone there…who will help you if you collapse again or…" Gold already pulled Silver's jacket at his back as to ask him stay.

"…even you were here you are not helping much." Silver eyed Gold and shrugged a bit. "Don't worry I will do just fine. I'm just a little bit tired that's all."

"Uh…But…Crys will come tomorrow…" He tugged more on the jacket. _Don't go Silver…_

Silver sighed. _He is using Crystal again as excuse. May be he is right. Crystal do might freak out when I'm not here but I can get that he really want me to stay here though._ "Alright if you insist me to stay here…I will just go and take my clothes and come back here."

"Wha- I'm not insisting you…just…well Crys will…" Gold slowly released his grasp and looked away blushed slightly.

"I know…I will be right back." Silver slowly walked away from the bed and out of the room. _Why don't you just say that you want me to stay here?_

"Okay." Gold mumbled softly and smiled. _Yes Silver will stay here._

* * *

Silver stayed at Gold's place that night. Crystal does came at the next day after her job at lab was finished. She prepared for them some soups and helped Gold walking around the house. Silver just stared at them when heard they laughed sometime. He was sat at the couch in the living room watching some program to distract him from the others. _Why there are laughing?_

"Stop Crys…that tickles…" Gold leaned at the wall and chuckled softly.

Crystal placed both hands at her waist. "You are sensitive…I just hold your side and you are already laughing madly."

"I'm sorry…what can I do…If I got sensitive body."

"Yeah…after that accidence you just become more…how should I put that…"

"Crys…" Gold hissed and rolled his eyes to the living room. Crystal stiffened and shrugged.

"Sorry…I forgot he was here too." She whispered. "Let's go there quick."

Gold nodded as he let Crystal hold his back.

* * *

Silver closed his eyes. He caught their conversation. _What accidence? Is it related with those scars he got?_

* * *

Crystal leaved the two almost recover guys after she cleaned the kitchen.

"It seem that both of you almost recover already…well I will not come tomorrow and if there is anything you guys need just call me." That was her last sentence before she goes out from Gold's house.

* * *

Gold shrugged at the couch and stared into the television. Silver who was sat beside him just remain motionless.

"I wonder what happened there when I'm not around." He started a new conversation with Silver.

"I don't know…but I do wonder what will happen to the center…Nurse Joy must be very busy. I feel sorry for her." Silver closed his eyes.

"You will go work tomorrow right?"

"Yes…I do feel better now."

"Good for you while I'm still lying in the house doing nothing." Gold pulled the remote control and switched off the television.

"Well you sick…can do nothing about that though." Silver looked at his lap. His fingers were meddling with his jacket pocket.

"Can do nothing? But it was your fault that I got this cold and sprained ankle. Thank you very much." Gold crossed his arms and huffed.

Silver stiffened at Gold's statement. "Wha- Okay it is my fault. I'm very sorry about it. Happy?" He stared to the golden orbs.

"Don't mocking me you emo red haired." Gold spat and huffed more.

"I'm not emo!" Silver already stand on his knee at the couch.

"Yeah you are…you are not happy when Crystal was helping me walk earlier." Gold grinned to the red head.

"I told you that I don't care." Silver looked away.

"I can see that on your face…you are not happy." Gold poked Silver cheeks playfully. Silver slapped Gold hands away from his face.

"…for what I should be happy or not for…what are you guys doing was not related to me anyway!" Silver particularly shouted and glared to Gold.

"Now you are angry." The hatcher smirked.

"Stop meddling with my emotions!" Silver shouted again and shoved Gold out from the couch but failed.

"I'm not…I just stated the truth only." Gold grasped the couch to support himself and he also closing the gap between him and the red head. "I know you love me…" He whispered to the red head ear. "I love you too by the way."

Silver shuddered at the sudden confession from Gold. "G-Gold…A-ah!" Gold was biting his ears playfully. "W-What are you doing?"

"You like that huh…" Gold smirked and stared to Silver's eyes while his hands was roaming and grasping the red head face and neck lovingly. Silver melted from the touch quickly regained him self. _Why don't you just kiss me already?!_

"Stop playing with me. I'll show you how to do it." Silver sternly stated and quickly placed a deep kiss to the hatcher. Gold stiffened at first slowly gave in to the kiss. He parted his lips as he felt the sudden intrusion from the red head. _You are so eager to this huh Silvy?_ He moaned in their kiss and explored the red head mouth but slowly retreated as he needed to get some air. Silver also do the same and panted. Both of them were blushing heavily.

"Now I know your true feeling toward me." Gold grinned while still panted.

Silver looked away. "Stupid." _I hold this feeling to you far too long and you only just realize it today?_

"So, will you be staying here tonight too?"

Silver still looked away and regained his breath. "I guess…"

"…but don't try anything else will you…I'm still feel under weather today…" Gold grinned playfully.

"W-What?!" Silver glared to the raven and was blushing madly. "I will go back now." He was standing up and looked at the door.

"Aww…I'm just kidding…So please stay here tonight only." Gold pulled Silver's sleeve and stared to Silver face with his large golden puppy eyes. Silver shrugged and sighed.

He slowly sat down beside the raven and sighed again. "Tonight only."

"Thanks." Gold pulled Silver into a hug and snuggled to the red head neck. "By the way what are we now?"

"I guess…we are…a…couple." Silver nodded slightly at the word.

"I like that." Gold snuggled more.

"Gold…"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me the truth about your scars…now." Silver stated softly.

"Aww…don't spoil the mood…I promised when I'm well enough I will tell you everything." Gold whined and tighten his hug over the red head.

"I'll be waiting then…" Silver nodded slowly. _I wonder how long I can wait for that and who is he protecting that time? The important person for him. Who is that?_

Gold closed his eyes. _Please Silver…I'm not ready now…I will tell it one day but…will you accept it well?_

**From small arguing they are now in a relationship…kind of rush I guess but that is it…Till next chapter then…^^ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for a long update…may be not that long I guess…as usual I don't own anything here except the storyline only…anyway please enjoy^^**

Silver was cleaning and reorganized certain file in his place. "I wonder what he is doing now." The red head sighed and continued with his work and stopped when someone was tapping his shoulder. He turned around and looked at Nurse Joy who was smiling to him. He smiled back.

"It's look that you are in a good health today." The magenta haired nurse smiled warmly and clasped her hands.

"Yes…thanks for your concern. Is there is any matter?" Silver nodded and placed the files on his table. He turned to the nurse back.

"Right, I need your help to bring sheets to the laundry. Usually I do this by my own self but I'm kind of busy." Nurse Joy goes to her desk and took out a file and smiled to Silver.

Silver nodded. "I will do it. Seem that no one needs my consultation for today." He looked at the table clock on his desk. "I'm kind of free now." _Well it almost lunch time by the way after I bring those sheets to the laundry, I can find some food to fill my stomach._

"Thank you very much Silver you are a real help." The magenta haired nurse smiled happily.

"It's okay. Where are the sheets by the way?" Silver looked at her.

"I placed it at the back door do be careful on your way." Nurse Joy smiled and walked out to the counter.

"I will." Silver smiled and continued with his previous work.

* * *

Silver was holding the large plastic bag contained with the sheets and walked out from the center. He looked at the sky and sighed. _Today was hot. I wonder where all the clouds gone to? But it will be a good day for laundry._ He continued the walk and reached the laundry shop which was a few block only from the center. After placing down the bag, Silver sighed. _I'm glad this place was near_. He pulled the bag into his arms again and walked into the small shop.

A few moments later, Silver walked out from the small shop without the bag. He will come tomorrow to retrieve it. On his way back, Silver looked around and smiled slightly. _A typical city life here is always lively_. He nodded at his thought and walked away but suddenly he stopped. His eyes were glued at the department shop building. _It is just my eyes or I did saw Blue there?_

Silver shrugged and looked at the ground. _I bet it just my imagination only. Yeah…with Gold and her interaction a few days ago making me wondering a lot. Blue must know something too. If she really does come here, I will ask her. I hope she tell me everything_. Silver looked at department store building and started walked to there. _Beside I can find some food for lunch_. He smiled a bit.

* * *

Blue was scanning over the fruits there and took one apple in her hand. She observed it and happily placed it into the basket which she was holding it with her left hand. There was a lot of fruits especially apples and oranges in it. Blue walked to the dairy product section and scanned over on the fresh milk there.

"I wonder which one is the best."

"This one." Someone was shoved a bottle of fresh milk to her. Blue happily accepted it and looked at the person. It was Silver.

Blue smiled. "Hey Silver, it is nice to see you here. Are you come for shopping too? Wait…do you recover from your cold already?" She placed the bottle of milk into the basket. She grinned and passed the basket to the red head.

Silver reluctantly took the basket and sighed. _I know this can happened and yet I still go to her_. "I saw you coming in here and I followed you beside I want to buy some food. It is lunch time now and yes I'm good and it is not a cold. I'm just tired cause of lack sleep only."

Blue smiled and patted Silver's head. "Good to hear then and lack of sleep? Why?"

Silver looked away and blushed slightly. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Aww…are you too shy to tell it to your sister?" Blue slapped Silver back and chuckled softly. She doesn't want to attract any attention in the department store.

"No…it just…it's okay already." Silver rubbed his back and still looked away. _Man…she hit hard._

Blue stopped from her chuckling and scanned Silver. "Really? I do feel curious about it."

"Yes…and Blue…"

"Yes Silver?"

"I have something to ask you…about Gold."

Blue happy face changed to a serious one. "About what?" She asked softly.

"The accident and his scars." Silver looked to his feet.

Blue sighed and turned to the red head. "What he told you?"

"Nothing just he told me he got that scar from protecting someone important for him. Other than that nothing more. I just overheard the accident word when Crystal helped him yesterday." Silver explained and shrugged.

Blue sighed and patted Silver's head again. "I'm sorry Silver…this thing only he. Only Gold can tell you everything. He got his reasoning and I hope you will understand."

"But…I'm tired already with this waiting game. It is just that…I'm curious to know…especially about the important person that he mention. He tells me that I know that person even better than him."

"Then you just stick on that. Maybe that was true somehow." Blue smiled.

"But…still I feel…"

"I know you are jealous…over that important person right?" The brunette smirked.

"W-What?" Silver nearly shouted.

"Keep your voice low. Don't want get any attention here." Blue smirked more. "I know that you love him Silver. Just confessed to him already."

Silver was looked away blushing. "Uh…about those…we done it yesterday…"

"What?!" Blue shouted and looked around and smiled awkwardly to the other customers. She also nodded to them as apology. She turned to Silver again. "I never heard about this. Why don't you just tell me already? Then…Gold should tell you about it…what he is implying now?"

"Blue? It just happened yesterday…" Silver shrugged. _Why Blue is so…concern about that thing now? Isn't that I should be the one?_

"Right…but still…" Blue walked ahead to the counter. Silver followed her.

"He will told me when he is fully recovered he said." Silver explained and looked down.

"Now you defend him while you were curious about it."

"I don't know…it just he was sick now."

"I know and I was about to visit both of you today." Blue gestured Silver to place the basket on the counter and she was ready to pay.

"…"

"Just be patient then…he will tell you one day right?" Blue pay the fruits she bought.

"I guess…um…Blue I think I should go now. The lunch time will end soon." Silver walked pass the counter.

"But you didn't eat anything."

"I will have it at the center." Silver quickly replied and walked away leaving the department store.

Blue huffed. "And I just thought that you can help me bring this to your home." She picked up the shopping bag and holding it into her arms. "I guess I will have some words with you Gold. You better prepared." With that the brunette also walked out from the department store.

* * *

Silver munched a piece of bread at his place in the center. He then turned to the clock on his table and sighed. _Two more hours and I will meet you soon_. He smiled. _I guess I should place the curiosity at the back of my mind first. His health is the priority now._

* * *

Blue was tapping her fingers on her arms. She was crossing her arms and sat on the couch. Gold was sat in front of her and fidgeting sometimes.

"I know you guys in a relationship already…and yet you still hiding those things from him?"

"I don't have a real courage to tell him now." Gold looked away and shrugged.

"Then when? He asked me already you know." Blue sighed. "It just…I feel it was no fair to him. He deserves to know about it too." She closed her eyes. "That was involving him too…I know that you were protecting him but hiding all this from him just not right."

"I know…but…"

"You fear of rejection right?" Blue stared straight to the golden orbs in front of her.

"I guess…" Gold looked down onto his lap.

"Then tell him already…if he really love you and if you really love him…both of you will overcome this easily." Blue stated it and waved her hand freely.

"We were just declared our feeling yesterday and now I will destroy it soon." Gold whined and sighed.

"You are not…just taking it as a test for your love." Blue smiled genuinely and pulled several fruits from her shopping bag. She placed the fruits on the table in front of her. "This is for you. Since that you were sick now."

"I think I will take that advice too." Gold picked the fruits and bring it to his kitchen.

Blue stands up and placed both hands on her waist. "Good." She smiled.

Gold stopped from his track and looked at the brunette. "But Blue…"

* * *

Silver walked out from the center after the office hours over. He looked at the people around and started walked to his home but stopped at the front of department store_. I think I should buy something for dinner. I don't think Gold would like to have any porridge or chicken soup anymore. Even I don't want that as my dinner too._ He shrugged at his thought and walked in to the department store.

After bought everything he needed, Silver walked out from department store and walked to his home. He was climbing the stairs and stopped at the level where he was living. He looked at Gold's door and heard the stereo. There was some kind of movie was playing and sometime he heard someone was laughing. He smiled. _Blue is still at Gold house_. He shrugged and walked to his door and unlocking it before opened the door and walking inside his house. He locked the door back after closing it slowly.

"Hello my dear cactus…it's been awhile since the last time I have a talk with you guys. It seems that you guys do well without me." Silver placed his shopping bag on the floor and walked to his window where his cactus collections were. He smiled softly and poked one of it. "You guys, I have some news to tell. I'm dating someone now and he is my neighbour. He is also my best friend but…" Silver sighed. "He is hiding something from me. I just discover about this a few days ago and now I started to feel well…I don't know how long I can wait until he spilled it." He stared at the thorny plants at his windowsill. "What should I do? Just wait and living as a normal couple? Or I asked about that to him again?"

Silver sighed heavily and smiled to his collections. "Talk aloud about this sure make my heart fell at ease somehow. Thank you guys for hearing my sulking again." He took his shopping bag and walked to his kitchen. _I should prepare the dinner now._

* * *

Blue stretched her arms and body after the movie finished. She then looked at Gold.

"You sure got a good collection. I wonder what I will watch next." Blue looked into a box full with DVDs which was on the table in front her.

"Well it was you guys gave me this when I was still in rehab. Mom doesn't watch this action movie and she sends this when I was moving here." Gold explained while yawning a bit. "I wonder if Silver is already done with his work. The office hour was over a long time ago." He stared to the clock on the wall nearby.

"Yeah…I do wonder about that too and do you notice something?"

"What?" Gold looked at the brunette curiously. _Notice what? I don't feel anything except I can feel that someone is cooking right now. The smell is just so strong and it making me feels hungry now._

"I smell something good." Blue smiled to the hatcher.

**I will stop here for now…kind of sorry if this one don't turn out so well oh yeah…By the way thanks a lot for those who reviews, favorite and follow this story, I appreciate it so much…thanks guys…well a little peek on next chapter…**_**Blue is here! And blessing? I'm not a girl!**_** Well see ya on next chapter^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again…well as usual I don't own anything here except the story line only. Anyway please enjoy^^**

Silver placed the pasta and the sauce on the table. He smiled at his creation and walking to the rack and retrieving some plates. He also placed the plate on the table. _This will be good_. He looked at his poke gear to check the time. _I might as well take some bath first then call them to come here._

* * *

Blue was eating her food happily while observing Silver and Gold. Silver was sat beside her and Gold was sat in front of the red head. They ate quietly and the only sound can be heard was the fork clenching with the plate and glass with table.

Blue faked a cough and looked at both Gold and Silver. "Stop playing you two. We are having a nice food here."

"Playing what?" Gold asked innocently.

"I know what you guys are doing under this table." Blue smirked while Silver stared down on his laps blushing hard.

Gold chuckled awkwardly. "How did you catch us? I mean we don't make any sound at all."

Blue smirked. "I had this already with Red and Green. They were so quiet while we were having lunch together and I just kicked their intertwined legs." She laughed softly. "Their expressions were priceless. They think I don't know their relationship. They make a real big mistake." Blue smirked at both Gold and Silver.

"S-Sorry." Silver muttered softly and gave a sharp glare to Gold. He also kicked the raven legs.

Gold grinned. "Ouch…don't harsh on me Silvy…I'm hurt." He mocked the hurt expression and winked at the red head.

"D-Don't call me that…" Silver was looked away blushing. "O-Only Blue can call me that…" He continued in low tone. Blue giggled beside him.

Gold turned to the brunette. "Can I ask your blessing now?"

Blue chuckled softly and patted Silver head. "Don't make him cry. I mean it." She smiled genuinely and gave a sharp gaze to Gold.

"B-Blue…" Silver muttered softly and looked at his lap again. _This is so embarrassing! What in his mind now? Are these some kinds of asking blessing from the parents when you are in a relationship with their daughter? I'm not a girl!_

Gold nodded firmly and reply the sharp gaze from Blue. "I'm promised. I'm promised to take care of him and never make him cry." He then turned to Silver and smiled softly. "But if he is still crying because of me…I will make him smiled back. Whatever it takes I will."

"Gold…" Silver whispered the raven name and looked away. _This is so sentimental why I'm feeling like this? Why he is acting like that? Why my hearts feel so…so warm when heard those words?_

Blue nodded and clasped her hands. "I leave Silver in your care now. I believe in you Gold."

"Thanks Blue." Gold nodded and smiled.

Silver was slowly standing up and took his empty plate together. "I will take out the dessert." He walked away from the table and gone into the deeper part of his kitchen.

Blue smiled and winked at Gold. "You should go too. He might need some help there."

Gold already followed the red head before Blue finished talked. She smiled and resumed to eat the pasta. "Silver is a good cook. You should be grateful Gold."

* * *

Silver placed the plate in the sink. _I will wash it later with others too. Now to the pudding that I made this evening. I hope they like it_. Silver walked to his refrigerator and stopped. Gold was standing in front of him. Silver sighed. "Move a bit please I need to get the pudding out."

Gold stepped to the side and let Silver to the refrigerator. Silver placed his hand on the refrigerator door. "Gold…" The red head talked softly. "You really mean it?"

"Yes…" Gold slowly wrapped his arms around Silver's waist from behind. He also placed his head on Silver's shoulder. "I mean it."

Silver smiled and sighed softly. "But…"

"But?" Gold tried to looking at the red head face.

"Don't call me Silvy…"

"Aww…but Blue gave us the blessing…"

"Only on our relationship not my calling name!" Silver tried to pushed Gold away but failed instead Gold tighten the hold and grinned.

"I will ask her later then…" Gold was seducingly whispered at Silver's ear. The red head shuddered.

"You two…I think there is no need for dessert any more right?"

Gold quickly released Silver and turned to face Blue who was behind them. He chuckled awkwardly. "H-Hi Blue…nice to see ya…"

Blue smirked and leaned at the nearest wall. She also crossed her arms. "Having a nice dessert you two?" She looked at Silver who was having a face color like his hairs.

"I'm sorry Blue. Please wait a bit." Silver muttered softly and looked at Gold. "You too stay at the table and don't disturb me. Go now." The red head glared and pushed Gold away from the refrigerator.

"Aww…okay…" Gold followed Blue out from inner part of the kitchen. "You spoil our moment…" He pouted to Blue.

"It is not my mistake if you two take a long time leaving me at the table alone." Blue pouted back to the raven hatcher.

Silver sighed as he heard everything and opened his refrigerator door to retrieve his pudding.

* * *

"Ah…I'm full. Thanks Silver for cooking all this." Blue smiled softly to the red head. They all were in the living room resting them selves on the sofa after finishing the pudding.

"Yeah…that was so tasty. I really like it." Gold grinned to the red head happily while Silver quickly turned away blushing.

"Stop now you two…I'm so tired ah well Silver I will be staying here can I?" Blue stretched her arms and looked at Silver.

"I already prepared the room for you." Silver smiled at Blue.

Gold was standing up. "Well I should go back now. I need some rest too." He walked to the door with Silver was tagging behind. They stopped at the door. Gold turned and faced Silver. He smiled. "Well see you tomorrow."

"See you…take care." Silver nodded and looked at Gold.

They stared to each other eyes until Blue faked a cough. "How long will you two staring to each other? I'm tired waiting. Just kiss already." She smirked and was holding a laugh.

Gold quickly pecked on Silver's cheek opened the door and run to his house. Silver was still standing in front the closed door blushing madly. Blue giggled on the sofa while holding a small pillow to her chest. "You two are so cute!" She giggled more.

* * *

Blue already rested in another room while Silver was in his room. He sat on his bed and sighed. He and Blue had a talk after he got to his sense back a few minute after Gold going back.

"When Gold really tell everything. Think you can manage it?" Blue placed the pillow she hugged earlier to her side and sat properly on the sofa. She stared to Silver eyes.

Silver was uncomfortable with the staring looked away and sat down beside the brunette. "Why did you ask about that?" He asked softly.

"I'm just concern about both of you. You guys hold a precious relationship." Blue leaned comfortably and crossed her arms. "And a deep one." She continued and nodded.

_Really? _Silver stared at the black screen of television in front of him. "…"

"You know what? If you really do cry because of him and he can't manage to make you smile again…you know where to find me. I always can lend you my shoulder to cry on." Blue smiled softly and patted Silver's back.

"Blue…I'm not a girl…" Silver pouted and looked his lap. _Blue always be Blue_. He sighed.

Blue smiled and took a magazine from under the table in front of them. "I know that…and I know who you really are…" She opened it and scanned the content.

"Blue…that thing is it a bad thing? Or a good thing?" Silver looked at Blue who was started to reading an article in it.

She closed the magazine and looked at Silver. "Both I would say…just relax…sooner or later you will know about it too."

"You know everything?" The red head asked another question.

"No…I just know a part of it only and Gold already sealed ours lips. Sorry Silver…" The brunette smiled softly and patted the red head shoulder.

Silver smiled back._ I assume there must be some reasons if Gold doesn't want me know. But what about others? _"It's okay…um…does everyone know about it?"

"Um…I'm not sure about that...I think we better stop now. I know where this is going. You will try to get any clue about those things and sorry I will not talk more about it." Blue placed down the magazine and stretched her arms. "I need some rest. See you tomorrow Silvy." Blue smiled to Silver and walked away left the living room gone into another room in the house.

Silver shrugged at his place. "I need to wait then and I hope it was a good thing more than bad thing."

Silver sighed at the newest memories and slumped on his bed. _I'm tired. I need rest and I got to go to work tomorrow_. He slowly closed his eyes and snuggled him self to pillows.

* * *

Gold stared at the ceiling. He was on his bed and using his arms as his pillow.

_I don't want to ruin our relationship but I must be honest with you Silver or we will never move forward._

He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Blue was watching the morning program on the television and waved her hand to Silver and he walked out from the door and closed it. Blue was staying at his house until weekend. She was on a little vacation after she travelled around the Kanto region. Silver took a step and looked at his neighbours door and found Gold was standing in front of ready to go to somewhere.

"Morning." Silver greeted Gold who was locking his door.

Gold turned around and grinned to the red head. "Hey Silver…nice day today."

"Right…where are you going this early?" Silver nodded and stared at Gold.

"To work what else." Gold's grin vanished. He checked on his bag and kept his key in it.

"Are you okay now?" Silver stepped forward to the raven.

"Yeah…I feel great. A little bit tired though but I'm okay." Gold shrugged and started to walk forward too.

"Are you sure? Don't need rest anymore?"

"Nah…I get enough…beside I need some fresh air too. I feel cramped if I'm staying inside more." Gold looked at his door and sighed.

"How's your foot?" Silver looked down and stared Gold's feet.

"Better too. In a few days more or less I think I can run as usual again." Gold looked down and moved his injured food and grinned.

"Good to hear that." Silver closed his eyes and nodded. _I still feel guilty for his feet though._

"Silver…"

"Uh…yeah?" Silver opened his eyes and found Gold face was already in front of his. He blinked. "G-Gold?"

"Nobody is looking us now." Gold whispered softly and pulled Silver into a kiss. The red head slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. He also pulled Gold into a hug and deepened their kiss. Both of them enjoying their so private moment until they heard a door is closed.

Silver's eyes snapped open and slowly released himself from Gold. Gold also do the same thing. Silver looked at his door and sighed.

"I think we should go now. It's about time." Silver walked to the stairs with Gold followed behind him.

* * *

Blue was leaning at the closed door and giggled softly. In her hands there was a camera. "Oh my…I hope I don't disturb their moment…" She was still giggling walked to her room which beside Silver's.

"Now…what should I do?" She opened her poke gear and checked on the calendar. "Oh this weekend will be Gold last meeting with the doctor if he is fully healed."

**There will be never peaceful day for both Gold and Silver with Blue there…heh…well see you guys on next chapter…^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys…really sorry for long update…oh well kind of busy lately but no worries the story is still in progress and I make this chapter a little bit long to cover up for long time no update hope you guys will like it…as usual I don't own anything here except the story line only…anyway enjoy^^**

Both Silver and Gold walked out from the building where their house was. Silver walked ahead while Gold still followed behind him.

"Hey Silver…" Gold started a new conversation.

"Yes?" The red head replied without turning back but he lowered his fast pace.

Gold quickly catch Silver and walked along. "Tonight please have dinner at my place. Bring Blue too." He grinned.

"Okay." Silver nodded.

"And…"

"Mm…?" The red head looked at the raven.

Gold was looking away blushed a bit. "How about we have lunch together? It is not that our work place was that far to each other."

"…I'm not sure about that…it is depending on how many people coming…if there is a lot maybe I need to skip my lunch." Silver looked at the ground thinking. _I do want too but…I need to do my work first._

Gold nodded. "I see…then see you later." He walked and waved to Silver who was stopped from the walk. He was already near to the center.

"Okay." Silver smiled and waved back slowly. _Take care Gold._

* * *

Silver placed a paper in a file. He sighed. That was the last person for the morning session. _I'm glad I think I can have my lunch today…Gold… _He looked at the nearest window.

Nurse Joy popped out from the counter at the office door. "Silver…someone needs your consultant now."

"Mm? I will be there please tell that person to stay a while." Silver nodded to the nurse and sighed. _I think I will eat at home after work then._

Nurse Joy smiled and left the office. Silver walked out from another door to meet the persons but he stopped from his track as he realized who was calling for him. There were only few people left in the center but the one who was calling for him was staring at him with a smile plastered on his face. Silver sighed.

Gold grinned and waved his hand to Silver. The red head sighed and walked to the raven. He sat down at empty chair there beside Gold.

"Why are you here?" The red head quickly asked.

"I need your consultation." Gold grinned and winked at Silver.

"Gold…" Silver sighed and looked away blushing. He then stiffened when saw Nurse Joy was smiling to them and then walked away from the counter gone into the office at the back.

"Really…I really need it now. Silver…consults me…" Gold pouted and whining but at the same time his stomach was rumbling.

Silver smiled over the sound and walked out from the center with Gold tagging along behind.

"So what can I help you with? Searching for a good place to fill up your stomach?" Silver smirked a bit to the raven and then stunned when he heard his stomach rumbling.

Gold grinned. "It seems your stomach also needs to fill in too."

"Sh-Shut up." Silver was looked away from Gold and hiding his face using his hand.

Gold smiled softly and pulled Silver hand from his face and making Silver looked at him. "You look so cute when blushing like that."

"D-Don't say that." Silver muttered in soft voice and glared to the raven.

"And you are looking cuter." Gold neared to the red head making their gap smaller while still holding the hand. He grinned to Silver but the grin gone as his stomach was rumbling again.

Silver smirked and pulled his hand. "Your stomach is betraying you now." He walked away and turned his head a bit eyeing Gold. "I know a good place."

Gold nodded slowly and looked down to his stomach. "I almost kiss him but…ah I guess I really need food now. Silver you better wait for me too." He grinned and followed the red head.

Silver who walked ahead smiled softly. _He calls me cute…_

* * *

"My…Gold you are improving! What else I can say? your foods really taste like a food." Blue smiled genuinely and took another spoonful of omelet.

Silver looked at Blue. "Why did you say like that?"

Blue swallowed the food and looked at Silver who was beside her. "I taste his cooking before and it tastes awful but this…this…it really different." She turned to her plate again and smiled to Gold.

"Thanks to my mom…she teaches me." Gold smiled sheepishly and rub his back.

Silver nodded and closed his eyes. _Gold's mom is sure the best cook. I had taste her cooking before and it was marvelous. _

"I have some idea…what about we three having a picnic this weekend?" Blue placed her spoon down in her empty plate.

"That was a nice idea…I don't mind. What about you Silver?"

"Me?" Silver stiffened when Blue and Gold were staring to him. "Okay I guess." He shrugged. _I hope the picnic will go smoothly and there will be no others._

"Alright and you guys will prepare the food. I will find the place and prepare the other equipment." Blue clasped her hands and looked at both Silver and Gold.

"I like that idea. What about you Silver?"

"I don't mind."

"Good." Blue smiled and took her empty plate and walked away from the table. She stopped from her way to the inner part of the kitchen and turned to her juniors. "I would like spaghetti as our main dish that day." She grinned.

Silver shrugged and sighed. _She must get some weird idea. I can tell it from her excited grin. What is in her mind now? I wish I can read her mind to avoid something weird she is planning on to._

Gold nodded and looked at Silver. "That will be your job then."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know how to make the spaghetti and you are a better cook than me."

"What? But we supposed to do this together…"Silver quickly covered his mouth with his hand after realizing what he just says. He sent a sharp glare to Gold. "Don't you dare say anything weird now."

"Aww…and I just thought you want to have some sweet moment together with me..."Gold slowly placed his arm over Silver's shoulder and pulled him nearer. "…alone…" He whispered to the red head ears.

Silver stiffened, blushed and pushed Gold away from him making the raven fell down on the floor. He was glaring sharply to Gold who was on the floor rubbing his back. "I will do the spaghetti and you do the rest." He stated firmly and walked away leaving Gold alone.

Gold grinned while was still rubbing his back. "I know…but spaghetti for a picnic? Blue is sure up to something and I bet Silver will not like about it." He chuckled softly. "But I will like it very much."

Blue who was leaning at the kitchen wall hearing everything, grinned evilly.

* * *

It was weekend and Blue was waiting for Gold at waiting area in the small health center in the Azalea town. One of the door was opened and Gold walking out from it. He grinned to Blue.

"I'm perfectly healthy now. I'm totally recovered from those injuries now."

Blue smiled and walked out from the building with Gold tagging along behind. After far enough she stopped and turned to Gold.

"So you are really good now." The brunette smiled.

"Yeah…I'm ready for everything now." Gold happily punched the air.

"Then…" Blue started to get serious.

"I know…" Gold nodded.

Both Blue and Gold walked together to the Goldenrod city.

* * *

Silver sighed and stayed at his place. Gold was laughing with Red while Green was busy taking the food at the small table which they bring along to the picnic places. Blue, Yellow and Crystal were having a woman talk or something like that since they were separated with the guys and sometimes they were giggling. The Kanto dex holders and Johto dex holders were having the picnic at Lake of Rage.

Silver sighed again. _I thought the picnic just involving us three only_. He scanned the surrounding and the people around and stopped at Gold who was smiling and talking about battle tips with Red. The red head smiled softly and looked to the ground. _At least Gold is having a good time here and it is the first meeting of us since the last time and that time I left earlier_. Silver blinked. _I asked Blue once about that accidence and when I asked about the others she tried to avoid that._ The red head stared on the ground. _I left earlier on that day and since that I never met Gold anymore and I just only met Crystal since we worked under the same person. Blue also only contacted me through the poke gear. If it possible then the accident occurred after the gathering and no one telling me about it because Gold sealed them already. _Silver stared at the lake in front of him. _And who is the important person that he protected that time?_

"Hey."

Silver stiffened and turned to the voice. Gold was offered a plate full with spaghetti in it. Silver reluctantly took the plate. _This is too much. What he is thinking? Do I look like an eating machine?_

"Don't just sit here and staring the lake. The gyarados there were scaring to death with your glares." Gold chuckled and took a place beside the red head. He also brings a cup with water in it.

"Do you eat already?"

"No."

"Then let me get you the food too." Silver place the plate on the ground and tried to stand up but failed when he felt someone was holding his arm.

Gold grinned and showed the spoons and forks with him. "Let's eat together."

Silver slowly sat down again and looked at the plate. He realized there was no spoon of fork in it. _No wonder the pasta is too much. He wants us to eat together…together?_ Silver quickly looked at Gold and glared. "No. let me take another plate and separate it."

"But there was no more plate there. Blue gave me this." Gold innocently stopped the red head.

"What?!" Silver quickly turned to his so called sister. Blue grinned and looked at Red and Green who were just arrived to the table and them also in the same situation. Green glared to the brunette while Red asked for another plate.

"I'm sorry guys but we don't have any extra plate here." Blue replied happily in a sing song tone.

"You are just planning on this pesky girl."

"I don't know but I was just assigning to find the place only. It was Yellow who preparing the plates and other equipment." Blue smiled.

Red and Green turned to Yellow who was happily talked with Crystal. Both of them shrugged and looked at each other.

"She was too kind and I don't think we want to scold her because of this." Red stated.

Green nodded and looked at Blue. "Somehow I'm still thinking that it was your idea about this arrangement but this is nothing we will manage it. Let's go Red."

Both Red and Green walked away from the table.

"Have fun eating you two." Blue shouted and turned to Silver who was still looking at her. "What's wrong Silver?" She asked with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Nothing…" Silver shrugged. _Blue is sure the mastermind in this I guess._

"Then just eat already. Gold is waiting for you."

Silver turned his face and looked at Gold. "You can eat first."

"No…I want us to eat together. Sharing the food is fun when we are doing it together beside it making the food taste better too."

"Okay…if you say so…"

Gold passed the fork and spoon to Silver and both of them started to twirling the spaghetti in the plate and raising it but stopped when they realized that there was a strand of it was linking to each fork.

"You should give it up." Silver stated firmly and glared to the raven.

"No. You should do it." Gold pulled his fork.

"I don't want to." Silver narrowing his eyes sharpen his glaring.

"Then you want us to have a kiss?" Gold taunted and grinned.

"No!" Silver nearly shouted quickly shrugged to avoid the others gaze especially Blue.

"Then you should give up."

"No…I'm hungry now."

"Me too."

"Just let me eat first."

"I want to eat it first too!"

Silver placed his fork into the plate and pushed Gold shoulders using both his hand. The raven fell on the ground with the empty fork in his hand. He was getting up slowly and glared to the red head. "How dare you…pushing me like that."

"You are the one who was stubborn."

Gold placed his fork into the plate too. He slowly walked to Silver who was already standing up.

"Don't you dare to come nearer." Silver stated with a sharp glare.

"Your words can do nothing to me…Silvy?" Gold was stepped closer to Silver and grabbing the red head arms.

Silver stiffened with the sudden hold and hissed to Gold who was grinning. "Don't call me that! And it is hurts." The red head looked at his arms where Gold was holding.

"Whatever…I'm holding this far too long and I can't resist it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Gold slowly closing their gap and heard Silver was gasping in their kiss. Silver tried to push Gold away at first but slowly gave in since he was also craving the same thing like the raven. Since Blue was staying at Silver's house, they never having a real contact except during to the work at early morning but they were only just having small peck on the cheeks only, mainly Gold kissed Silver's cheeks. They deepened their kiss and moaned at every each movement they made. Both of them fall on the ground with Gold on the top deepening their kiss more.

Gladly there was only their group having the picnic at that lake.

"That was unexpected. I thought they will do it romantically…not with an argument first…that's why I asked spaghetti as the main food for today picnic." Blue whispered mainly to herself.

Crystal and Yellow nodded when they heard Blue whispers.

Red and Green were slowly ate the spaghetti while ignoring the others since they were also having a good time together.

* * *

It was late night already and the other already going back to their home leaving Gold and Silver at Goldenrod city. Blue was the last person who going back since she was staying at Silver house and she need to go back to make some preparation for her next journey at Hoenn region.

Both Gold and Silver were at the rooftop of their flat enjoying the full moon light. Silver stared at the moon and blinked. Gold slowly changed his view to the red head who was sitting beside him. He smiled softly. _This is it._

"Silver…"

"Yes…"

"I will tell you everything. What had happened and how I get these scars. Why I asked everyone to shut it up and who the important person that I protected that time is. I tell you all about it now."

"Gold…"

"So shut up and stay. I don't want to repeat it."

Silver nodded slowly.

_Do I really ready for this?_

**The time has come…please wait for another update…may be not too soon I guess…and thanks for the support again…^^**


	15. Chapter 15-Memories part 3

**This chapter was too challenging on me to write it and I feel sorry to Gold as I torturing him too much in this one. As for Silver, he got no role until at the end. Hope you guys don't hate me for writing this chapter but it was in the plot =.="…as usual I don't own anything here except for the storyline only. Warning: There will be mention of blood, knife and some cursing words too...Enjoy…^^**

**Memories part three**

Gold reached the Saffron City and wandered around as searching for the specific person. _This Proton guy has bluish green hair if I'm not mistaken and where is he?_

Gold walked around aimlessly when someone in black coat pulled him by his back into a dark, narrow hallway. Gold struggled himself from the grasp but failed.

"Let me go now!" Gold struggled.

"Shhh…don't want to hear your beautiful voice shouting. Now sleep." A raspy voice talked and a cloth was placed on Gold face covered his mouth and nose.

Gold pulled the cloth and pushed the hand. He managed to saw the person and gasped. "W-What! W-wait you are not Proton…" He slowly placed his hand at the nearest wall for support since he started to get dizzy from the reaction of certain chemical on the cloth. "D-damn…my vision…" Gold shook his head while rubbed his hair. His hat was no longer there.

The raven fell on his knees and forward but the black coat man arms caught him.

"Good…I said sleep now…and you sleep already my dear Gold…good boy." The person placed a kiss at the sleeping raven forehead.

* * *

Blue, Yellow and Crystal arrived at the Saffron city and wandered around the city looking for certain person.

Blue looked around and sighed. "We all should separate."

"I agree." Crystal nodded.

"I will go this way." Yellow pointed her hand to the city square. Blue nodded.

"If you guys found anything tell me through this." Blue showed her poke gear to Crystal who already walked away in opposite direction.

"Alright!" Crystal shouted and continued with the searching.

Meanwhile, Red and Green checked around the city through the air by flying with their pokemon.

"I don't see anything suspicious around." Red mumbled.

Green nodded. "I agree with you. May be he is taken somewhere else." He paused and thinking. "Or someone already bring him out from the city?"

"I don't think so. We came here as fast as possible right?" Red blinked and stared to the city below them. "I think we should go down and search around. May be there was a secret passage we can't find up here."

"Okay." Green nodded slightly and asked his Charizard to go down.

"Aero let's go down." Red followed.

* * *

"Ugh…" Gold groaned and rubbed his head. _What had happened to me? My head hurts._

"Hello sweetie."

"Where am I?" The raven hatcher tried to sit on the bed where he was lying at that moment. He looked around for his surrounding and found nothing else beside the bed he sat now. _What is this?_

"Don't worry about that. How do you feel now? Better?"

"What do you mean and who are you?" Gold blinked and tried to look around but he found nothing again instead, he felt uncomfortable with his cloth. _What I am wearing now? It is feels weird and kind of…nightgown?_ "Hey! Where are my clothes? Why I'm wearing this?" He frantically checked on him self and gladly sighed. _Good, I still got my boxer on_. He then tried to walk away from the bed but stopped when he found something was holding his hand from the bed. "What is this thing?"

"A chain, it is to prevent you from running away." There was a giggled at the end.

"What?! And who are you? Why are you taking me and wearing this?" Gold looked around searched for the voice source but failed.

"My, too much questions. You should recognize me when we met earlier."

"How can I recognize you when you are already drugged me?" Gold pouted slightly and rubbed his head. "I am still feeling dizzy."

"At least you know that I wasn't Proton." Someone walked out from the dark area in the room and stopped front of Gold.

"Ah…" The raven hatcher gasped and shrugged at the sight.

"Yeah…you might know me now."

"Petrel…" Gold whispered.

"That's right it is me. Petrel. Too bad, you came here. I wished for Silver, never mind about that. You are just enough."

"So that letter…"

Petrel smirked. "Yes, it was mean for him. That was very nice of you for not telling him about it."

"Why did you sent to my house?"

"I know that he always came there every weekend. Having fun with you and I am sick of it!" The purple haired guy almost yelled at the last part.

"What? Hey, you were stalking on us!" Gold snapped.

"He is our boss son and you…you…"

"You are jealous when I and Silver was best friend!" Gold stated and glared at Petrel.

Petrel smirked. "No…I can see more than that. You like him."

"W-What?"

"Don't what me! I can see it through your eyes. You care for him and that is why you came here. Now I will make you regret for taking liking to him!" The team rocket executive touched the raven's shoulder but Gold quickly slapped the hand.

"Hey what are you trying to do?" Gold backed on the bed. "Don't touch me!"

"I will make you mine. Mine alone!"

"You are crazy! Get away!"

"I don't want to…now come here my baby…" Petrel crawled on the bed approaching Gold slowly.

"I'm not your baby!" He kicked Petrel on his face and jumped out from bed but the chain was holding him making he stumbled on the floor instead of standing up. "Geez, this chain is annoying!"

Suddenly there was arm clinging at Gold's neck. Gold surprised with the sudden attack and pushed the arm away but he failed, instead the cling become tighter. The raven chocked and coughs several times and tried to push the arm again.

"You should understand now who got the upper hand here. My cheek hurts now. Now you will feel my rage like I had done with several people around."

"Ugh… What you had done?"

"You will know soon." Petrel threw Gold to the bed and laughed like a maniac. His laugh filled the small room.

Gold closed his eyes. _Silver, take care if there is anything happen to me. Take care of my mother too. I'm glad that I never showed the letter to you. Very glad._

* * *

Blue sighed. Currently, she was with Yellow wandering around at the square.

"I don't see anything suspicious here."

"Me too, I wonder, is it true that Proton the one who send the letter to Silver? I mean to Gold." Yellow wondered. She looked at Blue.

Blue shrugged and crossed her arms. "I also had a weird feeling about that. Proton was a loyal subordinate of Silver's father from what I learn from him. He doesn't need to show his loyalty through Giovanni's son."

"May be it was someone else who wrote the letter and sent it?"

"Who?"

"May be we should ask Crystal. They met all Rocket executives' right?"

"I am calling her now." Blue pulled out her poke gear from her sling bag.

* * *

Gold groaned and panted heavily. There was no more the nightgown on him either with his boxer. There was only a thin blanket over him enough to cover his body only. Petrel was no longer around. He closed his eyes. _Dammit! Damn! Damn!_ There was tears forming and fall down on his bruised cheeks. He also felt there was blood at his lips and roughly wiped it using his hand. "I am sorry Silver." He whispered with a small sob. "At least, you are safe at somewhere far from this guy." He slowly picked up his boxer on floor and winced from sudden movement. He sighed_. I must find my way out from here. This hurts like hell. I don't think I can take the next blow if that crazy guy wanted to do it again._

* * *

"So, there were three other persons other than this Proton guy." Blue was in her thinking mode. "I think we can remove Arianna from the list too so the other left is Petrel and Archer."

"Why we should remove her?" Green asked while observed their surrounding. They all stood at the entrance of the city.

"I don't think she was brave enough to do this thing alone unless she was with one of them." Crystal replied. "I think Petrel is the best choice if we want to suspect on."

"Why?" Yellow looked at her junior.

"Petrel can disguise into anyone he met but he never disguise as woman so far I know." Crystal nodded at her answer. "He might disguise as someone else now."

"That's a good point." Red agreed and Blue nodded slightly.

"But where he took Gold to? I mean he may did not go out from this city right? Because we are here, almost two days nothing weird happen around. I think." Yellow asked another questions.

Green looked at the healer and sighed. "Can we ask Silver? He might know something."

"No. Gold asked me to shut it up from Silver." Crystal quickly replied. "Silver doesn't know anything about this." She added and sighed. _Stupid Gold!_

"Uhm…excuse me…" There was a little girl standing behind the group. She was holding a cap. Everyone look at the child, cap, and then to each other.

* * *

"J-Just stop it already…ah…stops it!" Gold pushed Petrel who was nibbling his neck.

"Don't push me away dear. I know you want it too. Yesterday was marvelous."

"No…I just do it for Silver."

"Ah…our young master. You moaned his name every time I touched you yesterday. I wish I can have him too but Giovanni might kill me if he knows that. The hell with him now you know what, you are more attractive from our young master. I'm glad that you were the one here now." Petrel grinned while patted Gold's bruise cheeks. "My dear, your cheeks look awful. I might just over punch you yesterday. I'm sorry my dear."

"…"

"Hey, say something my dear." Petrel tried to kiss Gold but the raven hatcher quickly turned his face away.

"Go away." Gold muttered softly.

"No I won't until I make you mine. Totally mine." Petrel whispered the last sentence into the raven ear.

Gold shuddered at the whispers, slipped from the grasp by Petrel and tried to move away but he failed when his movement was limited with the chain that holds one of his hands.

"Don't try to run away." Petrel quickly punched Gold's bare stomach making the raven hatcher landed back on the bed. He sickly groaned and clutched his sore stomach.

"Damn…it" Gold spat. He curled on the bed and avoiding gaze from Petrel.

"There will be some punishment since you tried to run away my dear."

"W-What?"

"You know what…" Petrel slowly pulled down Gold's boxer from his legs.

"N-No…stop it." Gold quickly pulled his boxer back. He also pulled the bed sheet and covered his body with it. The purple haired guy grinned at the sight.

"Not only that…" Petrel pulled out a piece of small knife from his jacket. "I want to carve some mark on you. To show that you were mine."

"Huh?" Gold eyes snapped open and looked at Petrel.

"Your arm looked too nice for me. Let's do this!"

"Argh!" Gold opened his eyes and found there was the knife stabbed at top of his left arm. There was blood flowed out from the cut. He cringed at the sight.

"Like what you see?" Petrel pulled the knife out and Gold hissed. He chuckled evilly and licked the knife. "Your blood is sweet like honey. Now what kind of mark I would like to make?"

Gold shuddered and backed away from Petrel but he didn't managed to go far when his hand was caught by Petrel. The purple haired person quickly stabbed Gold's arm and make a deep cut on it. He pulled the knife and stabbed it again making another cut on the same arm.

Gold squeezed the bed sheet and gritted his teeth. He tried to look at his arm and shuddered again. His arm was fully covered with the blood. He swayed on the bed and used another hand as support. He closed his eyes. _Too much blood. Too much…_

"Blasty! Hydro pump!"

"W-What?" Petrel looked at the door and got a straight hit at his head. He fell on the floor, fainted.

"Gold, are you okay?" Blue quickly approached the raven.

"B-Blue…" Gold opened his eyes slightly. "Hey Blue, d-did you have my pokeballs?"

"Yes. Crystal gave it to me before we came here." Blue searched Gold's pokeballs in her bag and passed to him. "Here, all of it."

Gold nodded and took one of it and released one of his team. "E-Explotaro, it is nice to see you and I need you to do something." Gold held out his bleeding arm. "B-Burn it!"

Explotaro looked at his master with a weird look. Gold clenched his teeth and shouted. "Just do it! This is my order! Please!"

"Gold!" Blue shouted. "You will make your injury worst!"

"Just do it! I don't want any remnants of that guy left on me. Please!"

Explotaro closed the eyes and released a small fireball from his mouth to Gold's arm. Gold who was ready with the impact closed his eyes and bit his lips when he felt his left hand was burned with fire.

Blue backed a step and covered her mouth with her hand. "E-Enough…Stop it…Blasty!"

The large tortoise pokemon looked at his master. Blue nodded and pointed at Gold's arm. "Stop the fire!" She ordered.

As the fire ceased, Blue quickly approached Gold. She slowly sat down in front of him.

"B-Blue." The raven hatcher panted heavily. He looked at the sheet that used to cover his body. "C-Can you keep this, keep this from Silver. Make him busy enough so he will never come to my house."

"I will. You should rest now. It's okay. You are safe now."

"T-Thanks Blue." Gold closed his teary eyes and slumped in the brunette arms.

"You guys!" Red reached at the wet bed where Blue and Gold were. "My…what had just happened here?" There was blood at every part of the sheet. Red then looked at Gold's burned arm. "…Ah…"

"I don't know. I think we should go to the hospital now." Blue looked at fainted Gold in her arms. "Gold isn't in his best conditions. We must hurry."

"You two go first. Let me and Crystal handle this guy." Green arrived in the room and looked at fainted Petrel. "He is the wanted person in this city and we can't let this guy go away. Now hurry up you two."

"Okay." Red slowly took Gold into his arms and quickly walked out from the room with Blue tagged along behind after she called both her and Gold's pokemon into their respective balls.

Green scanned the room and Petrel. He sighed heavily. "This guy is really something. Blue sure hit him hard. I hope that Gold will be okay."

* * *

A week after the incident, Gold sat on the hospital bed with a dull gaze. His left arm covered with a thick bandage.

"I will go out for a while dear, I need to check on our house. Blue will come later. She said she want to have a talk with you." Gold's mother stood up and collected some clothes into a bag.

Gold nodded slightly at his mother's words. He still stared on the hospital's white sheets. After the door closed, he blinked. "I'm alive." He whispered.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Blue showed up in the room with Crystal.

"Hey Gold." Blue greeted and sat down at the chair beside the bed.

"Hey." The raven hatcher softly replied.

"We will start the therapy tomorrow. I already arranged someone for you." Blue smiled to Gold and then shrugged when the raven doesn't even smiled back. She looked at Crystal. Crystal sighed.

"Okay." There was the only reply.

* * *

Silver arrived at in front of Gold house. He looked at the house. _There is no one here. I wonder where Gold and his mother gone to?_

**I'm sorry Gold...any review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I really hate myself for writing the last chapter. How will Silver react on those memories? Well here is the new chapter…somewhat short but that's it. As usual, I don't own anything here except for the storyline only…well enjoy^^**

Gold curled on the floor and stared at his knees. Silver looked at Gold with a disbelieve expression. He tried to touch Gold's shoulder but quickly retrieved his hand. He looked at the floor.

"I don't know what to say." The red haired finally spoke. "I don't know what I should feel about it either." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know…I don't know." He whispered.

Gold remained static and closed his eyes. "It is your choice. Do what you think is right. That is what I learned during the therapy."

"Gold…" Silver looked at the raven and then to the dark sky which full with stars.

"After that incident, I started to learn about handling my daily life. How to cook without burning it, how to clean my room without leaving any dust, how to control my emotions without remembering that. I want to be independent just like my own self." Gold added with a low voice. He still in his curled form.

"Gold, you are an idiot." Silver snapped and stared at the raven.

"Huh?" The raven hatcher quickly looked at the red head.

"I say you are an idiot. You never learned anything from that right?" Silver sent a sharp glare to Gold making the latter shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Gold asked softly while looked at Silver with a confused expression.

Silver groaned and slapped his own face. "You moron! Do you know how long I held my feelings towards you?" He shouted.

"I don't know…" Gold shook his head slowly.

"Since our first meeting, I always think you were an annoying, loud, and stupid bastard but, from time to time I started to like you and then without knowing it becomes love. Why did I love you? It is because of your stupidity."

"Silver…"

"You are so stupid to let your life go just like that! You care too much about others and let yourself to face the danger alone. Not once, but many times already and I'm tired with it." Silver stood up and looked at the dark sky. He sighed. "When we battled the masked ice, you joined me without thinking the consequences, then when we faced him again you let me and Crystal out from the alternate dimension and leaved you alone back there. You don't know how scared I'm at that time. Knowing that you never come back, but gladly you survived. I always cry when remembered about that time."

"You cry for me?" Gold quickly asked a question and looked at the red head. Silver step a back and blushed heavily.

"S-Shut up! Let me finished first!" Silver snapped while covering the face with his hand.

"O-Okay." Gold shrugged. _He looks cute when he is flustered like that._

"There were many things you do for me and Crystal during our journey. As usual, you left us behind. Walked ahead without us and protect us in silence. I hate that!" The red head shouted at the last part. He glared at the raven again but quickly retreated. He looked at the sky. "I hate that! Really, hate it when you do like that! What are we? Who am I to you? Who is Crystal to you? Aren't we are your friends?" Silver fell on his knees. He looked at the dusty floor. "We are supposed to do it together." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." Gold muttered it softly.

"You never know how worried I'm during the last six months. Sometimes, I even wonder if you had found someone special in your life and settled down. You don't know how much I cried at every night thinking of that. Even now I'm still scared with that assumption." Silver closed his eyes and there was a tear fell down onto the floor.

"But when I learned about what had happened…my feeling got mixed. I don't know what I want to do or say. Then it struck me when you say that you want to be independent." Silver sighed and shouted. "We need each other! You can go independent with your daily routines and so on but you still need someone else at your side. To hear you, care you, love you, and protect you! You protecting me from that guy but then what about yourself? Did you see it?" Silver quickly wiped the tears but he failed when he started sob and eventually he cried softly which then turned into a louder cry.

"Silver…" Gold slowly approached the red head and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you Gold! I want to protect you…Don't…don't keep anything from me again…Please don't do that again…" Silver buried his face at Gold's shoulder and cried. Gold shrugged and patted Silver's back slowly.

"I will Silver…I will never keep anything from you again. I'm promise."

* * *

Silver slowly regained him self again after the cry and pushed Gold away. He sat down on the floor and wiped any remnant of tears left on his face. Suddenly there was a hand grasped his cheek and wiped anything left on it. He looked at the owner hand. Gold was smiling.

"I'm sorry for making you crying like this." Gold shrugged and wiped Silver's cheek.

"…" Silver blushed and looked away.

"And thanks." The raven added.

"Huh?" The red head looked at Gold again.

"For not running away." Gold smiled and kissed Silver's cheek.

"Ah…uh…thanks for telling me about it."

"I promised to you." Gold replied and looked at the dark sky. "I think we better go in now. It is getting colder." He stood up and stretched his body.

Silver followed Gold. "Yeah and Gold…"

"Mm?" The raven looked at Silver.

"C-Can we sleep together tonight?" Silver looked at his side.

"Uh?" Gold looked at Silver warily.

Silver quickly looked at Gold and shook his head frantically. "I d-d-don't mean that way…just sleep together? Just like before?"

"Okay." Gold grinned. "Let's go. I'm shivering now." He walked to the door and get into it.

"Yeah, right." Silver walked to the door after Gold.

**Yeah so, that's it. What will happen to their life after this? ^^**

**Thanks for the support on this story…oh and I'm really sorry for my bad grammar…I'm trying my best to improve it…review?**


End file.
